Blind Not Ignorant
by Inuyasha4ev.Tsukiko-san
Summary: A once blind Kagome is getting brief chances to see things. And she likes what she sees. She has to see again! Even if it's only to see him!
1. Chapter 1

Blind Not Ignorant

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 1

Inuyasha groaned and rolled his eyes. They had been driving for hours, and he was becoming restless. His gaze shifted to Sesshomaru, his elder brother. Kami, how he annoyed him. Always sitting up like he was to good to relax and slouch. And he seemed to think that the world revolved around him. Bastard probably thinks that Kami should fall at his feet. Inuyasha snorted, tranferring his attention to his father. "Dad, where the heck are we going?!" He had a reputation for being...a tad brash and hasty. But he couldn't help it. Time moved so slowly. He was fast, wild. Being tied down by rules didn't appeal to him as it did to his elder brother.

Sesshomaru continued to stare out the window. "Halfling, must you speak so loudly. Father is merely inches away."

"Hey, shut it, fluffy!" He growled and stroked his arm when his brother punched him without turning around. "Hey, you annoying fuck! That hurt!"

Inutaisho sighed. Kami, he had been given the two most annoying children in the world. What had he done to be cursed so?! And to think, people actually thought that they were like him. As if he could ever be so cold and silent or impetuous and loud. "We are going to see Nao."

Inuyasha thought for a second before perking up. "Higurashi?! Cool! We haven't seen Kagome in like ten years!"

"Eleven to be exact." Inutaisho corrected with a sad smile. "And still counting. Kagome no longer lives with Nao. Her mother somehow managed to get custody of her. So she lives halfway across town now. We're going so I can talk to Nao. He's been depressed because he hasn't been allowed to see Kagome in such a long time. I can't say that I do not understand. I also have been longing to see my little otome. Maybe with luck, we'll see her soon."

"Feh. So why;d we have to come along if there no Kagome?" Inuyasha snapped, slouching in his seat once again.

Sesshomaru glanced at his younger brother in annoyance. "Women are the only things that cross your mind, aren't they?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I just wanna see her. It's been a long time. She's older. I'm older. You've always acted this old. She might have changed. And who knows, she's a miko, right? Maybe she managed to heal her eyes, and she can see now."

"Hn." Sesshomaru had also considered the possibilty long ago. But he had given up on Kagome long ago. She suddenly stopped calling and coming around. Now he knew why, but that didn't matter. She wasn't what he would consider a 'friend' anymore. So what did he care? She could stay blind forever.

"Ah, we've arrived." Inutaisho rode up the inclined road and pressed the small button on the speaker near the gate.

After a little static, a deep voice said, "Higurashi Nao's residence."

Inutaisho smiled. "Tell Nao that Takahashi Inutaisho is here."

"Takahashi?! Ah, yes. He has been expecting you." There was a beep, and the gate opened, allowing him entrance.

Upon reaching the house, Inutaisho parked his car and got out. "Come, boys." Leading them into the house, he nodded at a servant, following him to Nao's study. "Nao, my old friend, how are you?"

Nao looked up and stood, a weary smile on his face. "Inutaisho. Inuyasha. Sesshomaru. Welcome. I'm sorry. I hardly paid attention when I was told that you had arrived." He bowed and sat back down, pointing to three chairs for them to sit. "Give me a second while I look over these papers."

"What are they concerning, Nao?"

"Inquisitive as always, huh, Tai?" Nao chuckled along with his friend briefly. "I'm trying to find loopholes in the custody agreement. But all I'm finding are things that say she has every right to keep my Kagome away from me. Kikyo has gone much too far this time. I remember reading none of this when I signed said contract. And yet, my signature is on here in pure ink. I do not understand. I can only hope my daughter is fine." He sighed sadly. "But enough depressing talk. Let's catch up, my friend."

Inutaisho opened his mouth to speak, stopping when he heard a crash in the house. "Hm."

Inuyasha sat up, his ears twitching. "What was that?"

Nao sat up straighter as well. "I have no idea. It sounded as though it came from Kagome's old room." He stood, walking out of his study and towards Kagome's room with Inutaisho and his sons just behind. He opened the door to Kagome's room and smiled warmly. "Kagome."

KkKkKkKk

Kagome's head snapped toward the source of the noise. She took a step back. It was times like these, she hoped she could see.

Inuyasha smiled warmly. "Kag, it's me, Inuyasha, remember?" He reached out to touch her, stunned when she pulled back. Part of him was hurt, but the other part was amazed, "Can you see now?"

"No. I am still very blind, Takahashi-sama." She said, her eyes shining silver and white. "I sensed you reaching toward me. I depend on my senses now."

He nodded. -Takahashi-sama?- "What'd ya back away for anyway?"

Her iris, the colored part of her eye, became red, unwanted anger surfacing. "Generally, that means I do not wish for you to touch me." The young woman turned away, pushing the black hood from her head. "I do not enjoy contact with others."

"Since when?" He asked after a moments pause, during which, he allowed his eyes to roll over her whole face. Kagome had matured very much from the eight year old girl he remembered.

"Since I realized that touch, especially from your kind, burns." She stepped back when he reached to touch her again, swooning slightly.

He glared. "My kind? What the heck is my kind? Demons?"

Kagome sighed. "I should have gone to Sango's instead of coming home."

Nao shook his head. "Nonsense." He embraced her lovingly. "I've missed you so much."

She glared at him, her irises deepening in their crimson color. Her fists clenched at her side. -What did I just say? Is personal space no longer sacred?- Glancing down at her flaming fist, she pushed away, her eyes resuming their silvery color.

"Why are you here, sweetheart? Has something happened with your mother? What happened? What are you wearing? And why is your hair soaked to the roots?"

She had not expected to be drowned in questions. To be truthful, she hadn't expected to be caught sneaking into her room. But honestly, a blind girl couldn't sneak into her bedroom on the second floor without a sound. "I...It started when mom first took me away." She began her tale softly, setting on her bed and closing her eyes. "Her husband, that Onigumo Naraku, he...he told me that he wanted me. And he told me that I wanted him as well. And ever since, he has been raping me. Recently, though, it has gotten worse. I got pregnant. And he...Naraku killed him. And he's been punishing me. He blames me for the pregnancy." She stood, staring her shocked father in the eyes. "I was in the shower when I felt his presense near me. I only had time to grab this cloak before I ran from the house." She stared at the ground, opening her cloak a little to show her father the claw marks that ran from her chest to her womanhood. "Takahashi-sama, when I said that yor kind's touch burns, I meant men."

Nao fumed silently, clenching his fists at his side. "Th-that bastard." He gazed at his daughter as she covered herself. "Does your mother know?"

Kagome laughed, her eyes glowing a bright crimson. "Kikyo is not my mother. She literally gave me to him so that he wouldn't leave her. That's the only reason she worked so hard to win me in the custody battle." Slowly, her eyes wavered, turning blue. "That's all I was, daddy. That's all the mattered to her. She wanted him to stay with her, even if it meant allowing him to snatch the two things from me that actually mattered. You and my purity."

"Kagome..." Her father started, but she interrupted.

"Onegai, daifu." She whispered softly. "I can hear the sympathy in your tone. I can taste it in the air. I want no sympathy. I came here, to get away. I didn't realize how clumsy I'd be, allowing my blindness to cause me to trip over a stuffed animal." She bit her lip as her brain swimmed. "Forgive me for disturbing you, father."

"You are no disturbance, Kagome." He rested his hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer. "You are my sweet, fragile little girl."

Kagome jerked away. "I am not fragile. And I'm not some little girl anymore. Just because I'm blind, it doesn't mean I'm..." Her eyes dulled. Her pupils dialated, and attention was brought to her neck, whick held glowing spider mark.

Nao frowned. "Tai, what is that?"

"A demon possession mark." He growled out.

"Naraku. Naraku is calling me." She whispered, smiling weakly. "I must go see my Naraku. He misses me." She walked toward the door, only to be blocked by Inuyasha. "Move."

Inuyasha snarled. "There's no way in heck you're going to go back to him just so he can rape you again."

Her eyes flickered to normal. "I-inu..." But suddenly, they were dulled again. "You are mistaken. I willingly sleep with my love." Raising her hand, an invisible force pushed Inuyasha back. She rushed down the corridor, hissing when an arm circled her waist. "Release me! Raku-kun hates for other males to touch me."

Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her. "Kagome, you will listen to me. You do not wish to return to Naraku. In fact, the look in your eyes leads me to believe you wish to murder him."

"You are wrong. I love him."

"Do you? Tell me, what makes you love Naraku?"

She thought it over for a second. "What. Makes. Me. Love...Naraku?" Kagome stopped stuggling. "Nothing. I despise him." She returned to normal, then glared at him. "What are you doing? Let go!" She snatched away from him, feeling her flesh crawl. She snatched out her cell phone when it rang, storming away. "Higurashi, Kagome."

Naraku smiled eerily, asking sweetly, "My darling, are you alright? You did not answer my call."

"I'm fine. What do you want?"

"Return to me. We have unfinished business. I have a bath ran, and I have champagne for you to drink."

Kagome bit her lip. "I can not."

"Why? Tell me, are you pregnant again?"

Kagome felt her powers conjuring up in her chest. "Do you think I'm pregnant, you bastard?"

"Such naughty, naughty language. I know where you are. You are with your father. I can see you. And you have a week to return home or else...well, you mother will no longer be existent."

"Do you honestly think my mother means anything to me, Naraku? Kill her if you wish. I hate her anyway."

"Ah, but do you hate your father?"

Kagome's eyes widened. "You...you aren't that cruel, Naraku. You wouldn't."

"He has always been a thorn in my side. I could."

"F-fine. I'll be back soon. Just don't hurt him." She whispered.

Naraku chuckled. "That's a good little submissive wench. I will see you then."

Kagome nodded, choking out. "Of course." Hanging up the phone, she tried to track Sesshomaru down, feeling for his aura. As she searched, she got more frustrated, which only resulted in a loss of concentration. She cried out when she felt her foot strike something hard. Falling to the ground, she buried her face in her hands. "Kami, I hate being blind. I hate Naraku. I hate my life." She muttered in pain, clasping her foot.

"Stand." Sesshomaru instructed sternly, earning glares from his father, Inuyasha, and Nao.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You." She shot to her feet. "This is your fault! Had you just let me go back to him, he wouldn't be threatening my father! Either way, I am stuck with Naraku for life! Why wouldn't you just stay out of it?!"

"I will remember not to assist you next time, ungrateful woman."

"Nosy man!" She hissed.

"Annoying, whiny twit."

"Whiny? I am not whiny!"

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "You are not? You cry that you hate being blind, and yet you do not wish for people to think you are weak. You cry because you hate Naraku, and yet you willingly would return to him. You weep about your life because it is not going the way you wish it were, and yet you do nothing about it. Your problems are your own fault because you sit and do nothing. You are a complaining wench."

Kagome snarled, slapping him. "You know nothing about me!"

"Bitch!" He snagged her wrist. "How dare you strike this Sesshomaru?!" His eyes flickered red.

"Bastard, how dare you insult me?! No one asked for your opinion! I do not recall asking you to meddle in my life! If I wish to cry, so be it! I am human, Sesshomaru! A female human at that! I will cry. It's in my nature."

"That is no excuse to sit around uselessly, sobbing because of such trivial issues."

Her eyes flamed. "Trivial? You call my issues trivial? Are you blind, Sesshomaru? Have you ever been raped, slapped, beaten? No! I think not! And I'm not crying because of that, I'm frustrated! Confused! I have no idea what to do to get that pervert off my back!" She pushed past him and stormed out the front door, slamming it behind her. How dare he? He didn't know how she felt.

"Sesshomaru, what is wrong with you?!" Inutaisho barked angrily, his eyes tinted with red.

"She will not learn if everyone babies her. She is at least 17. Self pity is a waste of valuable time."

Inuyasha glared at his brother. "Sess, man, Kagome's been through a lot. You should cut her some slack. She's hurt. But you, being a demon popcicle, don't know what that feels like."

Sesshomaru shrugged gracefully. "I suppose that I do not." He turned toward the door when he heard a knock.

Nao opened the door, lifting a brow when he saw one of his gaurds holding Kagome over his shoulder. "Koga?"

"She nearly got herself runover."

"You idiot, I keep telling you that I can concentrate my energy and fly over the street. Put me down!" She pressed a glowing hand to his back. "Drop me, Koga."

"Fine, Kagome." He winced in pain and dropped her to the floor roughly.

She groaned. "You prick."

"You told me to drop you."

Kagome sighed. "And you ruined my exit."

Koga snorted, sitting on the floor with her. "That thing was supposed to be a dramatic exit? You looked like a turkey or something."

Fighting back a giggle, though her gold eyes gave her happiness away, Kagome shot a small pink orb at Koga's head. Her laugh broke free when he fell back onto the floor. "Do you know how small that was?" She giggled, leaning over him.

"Hey, that thing was powerful." He retorted, smiling up at her and blushing. "U-uh, Kagome? Could you get up? Your body is a little close to mine."

She giggled again. "Boys get so worked up over the tiniest things."

"Hey, it's not a tiny thing when a naked girl is on top of you."

"Hentai." She flicked his nose. "And I'm not naked. This cloak is my cloathing." She stood and helped him up, hugging him. "Thanks, Koga. I needed a laugh."

"No prob, Kagome."

Inuyasha glared with jealousy. "I thought male touch burns."

Laughing, she embraced him. "I feel better now. And I've missed you, Inu."

"Feh, you didn't call." He told her, holding her close.

"Neither did you." She nuzzled him before hugging Inutaisho. "I'm sorry I ignored you, Tai-papa."

"It is merely a thing of the past, my Kagome." He kissed her forehead. "And Naraku will not get away unscathed."

After hugging her father, Kagome stood before Sesshomaru. "I apologize for hitting you. I was taking my frustrations with Naraku out on you. And you're right, I can't just sit around and expect Naraku to get what's coming to him. No. I have to do something. And the same goes for my being blind. I have to make things better for myself." She smiled gently, rocking slightly in the uncomfortable silence. A gasp fell from her lips when Sesshomaru pulled her to him.

"Perhaps I was more harsh than I should have been." He admitted, closing his eyes. "Yet, you must understand that you will never accomplish anything by waiting. You must act."

"I understand, 'Shomaru." She sighed sleepily, "I just don't know what to do."

Nao smiled. "You're tired, my dear. Come. You may rest in my room." He began to lead her up the stairs. "Tai, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, you may choose any of the guestrooms to reside in." He carried his drowsy daughter to his room, lying her in his large bed. "I will not let your mother take you back to that house, Kagome. You are going to stay here, with me. You're my baby." He laid down and cradled her to his chest.

Kagome nuzzled deeper into his chest and sighed contently. "Thank you, daifu. I love you."

"I love you too."

KkKkKkKk

Sesshomaru flopped down in his bed. -Kagome surely has...changed.-

BEAST- YES. GOME CHANGE LOTS. SHE GOT NICE BODY.

-Silence. Kagome is a friend...perhaps. However, she is nothing more. And it appears that the halfbreed is infatuated with her.-

BEAST- WHO CARE BOUT INU-BAKA? GOME BE OURS.

-Kagome has experienced much. She needs no relationship.-

BEAST- SO, YOU ARE GONE LET KOGA OR INU-BAKA HAVE MATE?

Sesshomaru sighed and rolled over. -She is not our mate. Perhaps she has others in mind.-

BEAST- YOU ARE 'FRAID OF REJECTION. WE HAVE LOVED GOME FOR LONG TIME...SINCE FIRST LAID EYES ON GORGEOUS RAVEN HAIRED GIRL. SHE WILL BE OURS. I WILL HAVE NO OTHER.

Sesshomaru shrugged. -Then it appears as though I will find no mate, which is fine with me.-

BEAST- STUBBORN! MATE WILL BE MINE! OR I WILL CAUSE YOU PAIN! REMEMBER NECKLACE SHE GIVE YOU! YOU NOT TAKE OFF SINCE YOU GOT.

Sesshomaru was about to retort when he finally realized the cold chain on his neck. He looked down at it and found himself smiling at a small piece of jewel. He had not taken it off, not even to bathe. -I have not...hn. It is so weightless, I forgot that it was there.

BEAST- LIE! YOU STROKE IT EVERY DAY EVEN IN SLEEP.

Sesshomaru growled at his beast. -I could take it off if I wished to.-

BEAST- DO IT!

He grabbed the necklace in his hand and tried to yank it off, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to snatch it off. -Hn. You have no point.-

BEAST- HA! I GOT POINT! HAHAHAHA! WE HAVE MATE! WE FIND MATE! NIGHT NIGHT! ME DREAM OF MATE NOW.

-No! You will return! Inu! My inu!- He snarled. His beast obviously did not know who he was. He did not love. And he did not go ignored. Glancing down, he realized that he was stroking the necklace. Snarling, he snatched his hand back and hissed as though it were on fire. He did not love her. Inuyasha and Koga could have her if they wanted. She didn't matter. No. She was useless. Closing his eyes, he fell into a fitful sleep, his hand clasping his necklace.

KkKkKkKk

Inuyasha tossed and turned. He could'nt relax. Getting up, he strolled out of the room, heading down to the kitchen. "Kagome, what are you doing up?"

She smiled at him. "Fixing icecream, Inu. Want some?"

"Sure. Ice cream midnight snack. Why not? Thanks." He scooped a spoonful into his mouth.

"When I hugged you, I noticed that you still had that necklace that I gave you." She walked toward him slowly and placed her hand on his chest as she reached for it. "Inu, I can taste your blush." She whispered.

"Hey, you're the one touching my bare chest."

Kagome giggled. "What are you, a prude?" She grasped the jewel. "I see you haven't let anyone take it. And you haven't taken it off, have you?"

"Nope. Never." He replied. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever wonder what I look like?"

Kagome sighed, "Of course I do. I want to know what I look like."

He smiled. "You're beautiful, Kagome."

She grinned broadly, matching his yellow eyes with her own, though she couldn't see. "Thank you. Even though I can't see, I can tell you what I think of your features." She reached up and stroked his face with her hands. Her finger traced down his nose and stroked her lips. "My, you are handsome, Inu. What color are your eyes? And your hair?"

"My eyes are gold. My hair is silver."

"Your lips are soft."

He grinned. "Are yours?"

Kagome shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose. Eh, it's your opinion." She hadn't realized just how inviting her sentence had been.

"I suppose it is." Inuyasha lowered his head and kissed her.

Inutaisho and Nao, who had been watching around the corner, were already jumping to conclsions. "Oh, how many pups will they have? When will they marry?"

Inuyasha backed away. "Yeah. They're soft."

Kagome blinked and closed her eyes. "I didn't know a kiss could be enjoyable. Naraku's were always so rough and disgusting. And he never let me go on dates or anything."

"I could, ahem, take you out on one, you know?"

"You could, really?! Oh, I bet they're so fun! Do you think Sess and Koga would want to go?"

"Kag, dates are with only two people."

She nodded. "Oh. Hm. So they don't feel left out. I can go on one with them too, right?!"

"Kagome."

"Oh, you've made me so happy." She skipped out. "Hi, father and Tai."

Inuyasha sighed dejectedly. "I'd be too jealous to watch you go out with those two." He groaned and slammed his head down on the counter. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blind Not Ignorant

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 2

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru across the table. "Shut up, Mr. High and Mighty. Who died and made you all powerful?!"

Sesshomaru nearly smirked. "I believe it was Kami-sama himself, halfbreed."

"Boys." Inutaisho snapped, seeing Inuyasha about to retort. "Nao is being very kind letting us stay here. It would only be polite to stop being so loud and bickering so much!"

"It is perfectly fine, Tai. This house has never been so lively before. Now all we need is..." He grinned when Kagome entered. "my daughter. Good morning, darling."

Kagome nodded once and pointed to her cell phone as she headed to the refrigerator. "Iie...Iie...Hai." She giggled, tossing a few pieces of bacon into the skillet. "Why does it matter...I'm cooking...Yes. I can cook. I'm not supposed to, but I do." She hissed when the grease from the bacon popped, hitting her cheek. "Bull." She whimpered.

"Ka..." Nao was about to get up when a hand touched his shoulder.

Inutaisho held his friend down and shook his head.

"Stupid bacon." Kagome lifted a hand and made a shield slightly larger than her face to keep from being hit. "Yes!" Kagome smiled, happy she had triumphed over the bacon. "Ofcourse I'm happy, you guys. I just beat the bacon...You make me sound like an idiot...I meant, I stopped it from hurting me...Shut it, Sango. I'm no moron. Wouldn't you be happy if you- Well, maybe not you. I mean, you can actually see the grease before it hits you. I'm proud of myself...Oh, thanks for the applause. Now, I feel like a baby who finally got potty trained. Thanks, guys...Miroku, can you stop being a pervert for a second...You're not giving me that for my birthday...Because I won't tell you the size I wear..." She gapsed. "Ew, that is like ten times more than I needed to know. Sango's right. Being friends with you is begging for your virgin ears to be burned off."

Nao's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Kagome, what did he say?"

"Nothing, father. Sang, Roku-kun, I'm ready for school. When you come by to pick me up, come in. I want you to meet my father and some friends." She hung up and sat at the table to eat her bacon.

"School?" Nao asked. "You are going to school...with kids who aren't impaired as you are?"

"Yes, father. Kikyo and Naraku decided to transfer me when the teachers at my other school began to notice my scars among other things." She whispered with blue eyes, which instantly blazed gold when she heard her friend's voices. "Sango and Miroku are coming. I haven't met with them in forever!"

Sango dragged Miroku into the kitchen. "Oh my Kami. Kagome!"

"Sango!" She rushed to her friend, hugging her tightly. "It's been so long!"

"I know! You've grown so much! And that rack! How come you get to be bigger than me?"

Kagome smirked. "Sango, I doubt I'm larger."

Miroku licked his lips, wrapping his arms around the two girls and stroked their waists. "I can be the judge of that."

Stiffening briefly, Kagome greeted, "Hi, Miroku."

"I would say that Sango is right, my sweet, darling Kagome. You're larger."

"Kagome?" Sango called.

"Yup, Sango." She aimed for Miroku's stomach while Sango aimed for his face. Seconds later, the lech was unconcious on the floor.

Sango giggled. "It's so great to have you back, Kagome. You won't understand how hard it was for me to have him groping me every five seconds. Now, because you're back, it'll only be every ten. And we can beat him to a pulp together."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Of course." She jumped when she felt a hand massaging her calf. Glaring, she stomped on his hand, relishing his squeal. "Anyway, Sango, this is my father, Higurashi Nao."

"Hello, Mr.Higurashi."

Nao smiled. "Hello, Sango."

"This is my second father, Takahashi Inutaisho, daddy's bestfriend. And his two sons, Takahashi Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

"Nice to meet you." She leaned and whispered, "Kagome, his sons are hot."

Kagome shrugged. "Really? I never really noticed how handsome they were." There was a strange silence before she and Sango laughed. The gigglefest was cut short when Miroku leapt up, rushing to Nao.

Miroku bowed to him. "Good morning, Higurashi-san. I have come asking your blessing to marry your daughter and have her bare your children."

"I said no." Kagome snapped.

"Why?" He whined back. "They could be so beautiful. Your hair, my eyes. And think of the joy of making them, my sweet Kagome."

Nao glared at the young man before him. "Young man, you will not speak of such vulgar things before my innocent daughter." He snarled, clasping Miroku's neck and lifting him into the air.

"Father, release him." Kagome commanded.

"Wait. How do you know that he's choking Miroku?" Sango inquired.

Kagome sighed. "Can everybody stop asking em questions like that? I felt his feet leave the floor."

"Wow, your senses have developed."

"Hardly. You could have felt it as well had you paid attention. The vibrations of his blood running through his feet no longer travel through the floor. Father, release the hentai, please." When she felt his feet touch the floor and heard his heavy breathing, she said, "Houshi, return to my side."

Miroku strolled to her. "Yes, my fiance?"

She smacked him over the back of his head. "Unless you wish for me to drain your spiritual energy, I suggest you cease the lechery atleast until the end of school. It's a half day, so it shouldn't be that hard. Oh, and carry my bag, will you?" She finished sweetly.

Miroku nodded. "Of course. We wouldn't want you to sprain your back." He gasped when Kagome kissed his cheek and grabbed his hand. "You kissed me, and you're holding my hand! Does that mean we're gaining some leverage."

"Ah, I wish. But alas, the fates have placed you with Sango. Curse my luck." She giggled. "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, wanna come?"

Inuyasha snorted. "No way. I just got out of school. There's no way I'm going back. Besides, how would we get in?"

Kagome walked into a wall purposely. "Oh my, we can't have the blind girl running into walls and such. Why doesn't she have escorts?"

(AN: Just so you know, Kagome refers to her blindness often out of bitterness. She learns to let it go later on because of help from her bestfriend/boyfriend. Who is he? Eh, never know.)

Inuyasha smirked. "Ya know, I like the way you think, Kag. Dad, can I go?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want Kagome to be alone when her friends are not near. Sesshomaru, will you be joining them?"

"Hn." He stood, following Kagome and Sango out of the house, Inuyasha and Miroku lagged behind talking of cars and such.

BEAST- YOU WERE ANGRY WHEN LECH TOUCH MATE.

-Hn. I was not. I was annoyed. What respectable person would behave as such. Then again, humans are not respectable.-

BEAST- TAKE BACK! MATE HUMAN!

-She is not our mate! She is not even a friend!-

BEAST- I MAKE YOU MATE HER. SHE MEANT FOR US. SHE YIN. WE YANG. TINY BODY MADE FOR BEAST.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes over Kagome's figure. Indeed, it was tiny. And he began to wonder if she had been molded perfectly my the Kami himself just for him. -Hn. She is not ours. She was not made for us. Forget her. We need no mate.-

BEAST- YES. WE NEED MATE. GOME MATE.

-Listen, you stubborn pest. Kagome is not our mate. She is an associate, the disabled daughter of our father's friend. I feel nothing toward the girl.-

BEAST- GOME NO GIRL. SHE WOMAN. CAN YOU NOT TELL BY LOOKING AT LONG LEGS, PERFECT BREAST, BEAUTIFUL, NOT PRETTY, FACE?

-Kagome's body? Yes. It is that of a woman.- He got out of the car and followed behind her, yearning to reach out and touch her. -With what has happened with Naraku, she will want no mate. Neither do I wish to be hers. So be silent.-

BEAST- WHY YOU NO JUST SUBMIT? SHE GORGEOUS, SMART, BECOMING INDEPENDENT. AND SHE HURT. WE CAN COMFORT AND SHE LOVE US LONG TIME. FOR REST OF LIFE.

-She is human. There is no long time. She will die in a matter of years, decades.

BEAST- NO. WE MATE HER. SHE BE DEMON. AND PUP COME FULL AND BE POWERFUL WITH DEMON AND MIKO POWER. SHE PERFECT IN ALL WAYS/

-She is not. She...- When his beast growled, he snapped his attention back to the real world and noticed a boy talking to Kagome.

"Hi. My name's Hojo." He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissing it.

Kagome shuddered. "Kagome."

"Ah, such a beautiful name. Tell me, Kah-go-me, are you tied down?"

"Perhaps." She pulled her hand back. "I have to go."

"Wait. Where are you headed?"

Kagome took a step away and pointed to the school just ahead.

"Really? You must be new. I would have remembered your face. Anyway, here's my number. Call me if you need help with homework or something." He fished out a piece of paper, wrote his number, and handed it over.

"You mean, you haven't noticed?"

"What?"

She flicked the paper at him. "I can't read that. I'm blind."

His eyes widened. "Bl-blind? Oh, uh, I'm sorry then. I could tell you the number."

"No thanks." She walked around him, gasping when he grabbed her arm. "Let go." -Where's Sango?-

"What do you mean, 'no thanks?'"

Sesshomaru grabbed Hojo's wrist just as Inuyasha was going to act. "She meant what she said." He snatched the appendage from Kagome's body. "You will not bother her again." Taking Kagome's hand, he dragged her along. "Did you wish to come to a school such as this?"

"No." She said blankly, trying to keep from crying. She had been so scared. After panicking when she first heard the voice, she lost concentration and couldn't feel her friends around her. Then Sango had told her that she'd leave her alone with the 'hottie' before her. And Miroku was unconcious on the ground because he had touched them both. And she was ust to scared to think of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "I wanted to be homeschooled so I wouldn't have to deal with this. But Kikyo and Naraku said they couldn't stay hom with me and wouldn't leave me there alone."

Sesshomaru looked back at and noticed her eyes were purple. He stopped in the middled of the hall. "Your eyes are amethyst. What emotion is that?"

"It's nothing." She tried to walk away, but he tugged her closer. "It's nothing, I said."

"It is fear." He knew by the way she quieted that he was correct. "You were afraid of him."

Kagome nodded weakly. "He was human. If he was a demon, I would've just shocked him or something. B-but he wasn't."

Inuyasha found that the halls were now empty. "Hey, Kagome. Should you be in class?"

"Probably." She muttered. "Let's find the office and see where I go."

SsSsSsSs

"Sango, remind me again why I let you drag me here." Kagome growled as she stepped out of the dressing room in a flowing black gown.

Sango gasped, smirking when she noticed the boys ogling. "Because your eighteenth birthday is coming up! Oh christmas in fact! I decided, you need two dresses?"

"Why two?" Kagome placed a hand over her chest. "And it feels like half my breasts are out. Sango, why do you have me dressing like a whore?"

"Kag, you look beautiful, elegant. Though that is a lot of cleavage. Anyway, you need two because first, we'll go to whatever your dad has planned. And then, I'm taking you clubbin'. I picked that dress out already. You don't have to try it on."

"Why not? What if it doesn't go with me?"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Your eyes change color, don't they?"

Kagome huffed, reentering the dressing stall to change back. "That's what daddy, says. And it goes along with my mood."

"Really? Well, the dress is light red. What emotion will you have to feel for your eyes turn that color."

"Um." Kagome exited the dressing stall and threw Sango the dress. "Red is anger. And Light red is...passion or lust."

Sango blushed. "Passion and lust?"

"Yep. And I've never felt either emotion before. I can't really lust over what I can't see."

"And feel?"

"I've never felt andything to spark those emotions."

Miroku smirked. "Oh, really? Let me try." He grabbed her hand, running it over his eight pack.

Kagome ran her fingers over his stomach with a smirk. "Your abdomen? And that would 'turn me on' how?"

"Slightly lower." He pushed her hand down.

She squealed, her eyes becoming light red for a second or two as she snatched back. "Hentai, what did you just do?"

"Alright! I'm your first taste of lust!"

"N-no." Kagome shook her head.

Sango smirked. "Let's go back to your house and see what other emotions you have yet to feel."

Kagome's eyes burned crimson, then green. "What am I a guinea pig?"

"What's green?"

"Green is annoyed. Exactly what I feel. Look, I'll wait outside. Purchase my things please." She headed out of the store and walked outside, bumping into someone because her mind was in a daze as she thought about this 'lust' thing she had felt. "Forgive me." She bowed.

The woman smiled, "Oh, that's quite alright, my dear. You know, you are one beautiful young woman."

"Thank you. People tend to say that."

"You mean, you do not think you are?"

"I have no idea. I can't see."

"Oh, you dear." The woman brushed her fingers over Kagome's eyes which had closed by instinct.

At the touch, Kagome's eyes snapped open and she gasped when she saw the woman for a few seconds before everything went black again. She was going to ask what the woman had done, but she no longer felt the woman's presense. "Did I just...see?" Her hands shot up to her eyes. She did! She saw! Suddenly, inside her mind, an image passed.

(((((Dream Mode)))))

A three year old Kagome smiled as she pointed to a green circle. "Aoi maru (green circle)!"

Her mother smiled. But this woman, she wasn't Kikyo. She was so beautiful, with long raven hair, and the most beautiful hazel eyes, slightly outlined in pink. "Very good, my mesume. You're doing wonderfully. And this one?" She pointed to a purple triangle.

"Pa-puru sankaku! (purple triangle)" She squealed happily, hugging her mom. "Did I get it right, 'kaa-san?!"

"You got it correct, my beautiful Kagome." The woman giggled and tickled Kagome's sides.

"Ah, it's nice to here my two favorite women laughing when I come home from a stressful day of work!" Nao announced, closing the front door behind him. "Kiyoko." He kissed his wife. "Kagome." He kissed her forehead. "What have you been up to, my little girl?"

"Nothing! Just learning with 'kaa-san."

The woman, now known as Kiyoko, smiled proudly. "Kagome has my genes, darling. So much intelligence and her miko powers are extraordinary."

Nao laughed. "I suppose so, dear. I suppose so."

(((((End of Dream)))))

The second her dream ended, Kagome collapsed, falling hard to the ground.

"Come on. Kagome's had enough time to cool off. Let's go get her." Sango instructed, turning and leaving the store. Being the first one out, she was the first one to see her friend unconcious on the floor near the entrance. "Kagome!" She sprinted to her bestfriend, though Sesshomaru reached her first. "What do you think happened? Did someone hurt her?"

Sesshomaru said nothing for a second. Then he stood. "We must take her home." He concluded, doing just that. When he entered. he sniffed out Nao and his father, rushing to find them at the poolside.

"The kids are back, Nao." Inutaisho said. He and Nao had been relaxing near the pool for a while, eyes closed.

"Father, we have an issue."

"Of what kind?" He and Nao opened their eyes at the same time. "What happened to Kagome?!"

Sesshomaru nearly sighed. "We found her this way. She is not injured, just unconcious." As he finished talking, she began to stir. "Kagome?"

Her eyes fluttered open, wide and purple. "What happened?"

"We were going to ask you that." Inuyasha answered as Sesshomaru sat her down.

Kagome thought for a second. "That woman..." Suddenly, her eyes were blazing gold. "Daddy!"

"What?!" He asked in a panic.

"You'll never believe it!"

"What?!"

"I saw! I swear I did! This woman, she touched my eyes and suddenly, I saw her face! And she was soooo pretty! Her hair was long! And her eyes were so pretty. And then, all was dark again! And I had this dream! And then I fell unconcious! Daddy, seeing is like...it's amazing! I have to see again! You have to help me!" She held him tight, nuzzling his neck.

He stared down at her in shock. "She...you saw?"

Kagome nodded. 'Daddy, do I have to explain it again? I saw. It is was so intriguiging. There were all of these...I think you call them colors. Anyway, I've never felt so good in my entire life. You have to help me see again. Onegai, papa."

He was still shocked. "You saw."

Kagome huffed, pushing her father into the pool. "How many times must I repeat myself?"

SSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSS

I'll fill you in on the color chart.

Eye color Mood.

RedAnger

Light redPassion/lust

PinkLove

GoldHappiness

Pale yellowJealousy

BlueSadness

Dark blueSeriousness

White/ SilverPure/Blank

BlackPowerful

GreenAnnoyed

Light GreenSerene

PurpleFear/confusion

Rainbow of allAll Powerful 


	3. Chapter 3

Blind Not Ignorant

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 3

Nao sat on the couch, staring at his daughter. This was all so confusing. She had seen, just as he could everday. And she loved it. "Let me get this straight. You have seen. You saw the woman's face."

Kagome nodded. "Yes. And now you have to help me see again. I mean, there's so much I haven't seen. Heck, I have no idea what I look like. I want to see my husband...or mate if I love a demon. I want to be able to see my children. I want to see you, Tai, Inu, Shomaru, Sang, and Roku-kun. The colors I saw...they were so vibrant. I don't think I can keep living without being able to see again." She whispered, blinking back tears in her azure eyes.

Nao blinked before asking sternly, "And who says I will allow you to marry or mate? And children are out of the question."

"Come now, father. There must be someone you think is good enough for me. And as for children, I want a lot of them."

"What better reason to use me, Kagome. I will sacrifice myself and allow you to create as many spawns as you wish." Miroku announced in a noble tone, earning a slap and a punch from Sango and Inuyasha. "Why do you two wound me so?"

Kagome giggled. "As if I'd be cruel enough to release your lascivious (lecherous) spawns onto the world. Women could do without more of you roaming around, Roku-kun, but thanks for volunteering."

Nao patted his daughter's head. "What of Sesshomaru or Inuyasha? I've always thought you would make a nice couple with one of Tai's boys. And we could kill two birds with one stone, continuing both of our lines. You and Inuyasha are close in age."

(AN: I'm making Inuyasha 19 and Sess 20 1/2. They are demons and have the rest of their lives ahead of them...centuries...millineums.)

"Higurashi-san, I am offended. I am not good enough to mate your daughter?" Koga asked, entering the room and placing his hands on Kagome's shoulders. "I, for one, think we could make quite the couple. Don't ya think, babe?" Koga asked Kagome, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Why of course. I wouldn't mind mating you, Koga." She teased, her voice taking on a serious tone. "However, you are to be with Ayame."

"Oi, don't remind me of that wench. She is so annoying. And her voice burns my eardrums. Not to mention, she doesn't have half the things you have, my 'Gome."

Blinking, Kagome revealed golden orbs. "And what would that be?"

Kagome chuckled. 'Fishing for a compliment, are we? Well, you're beautiful, smart, powerful. Not to mention fiesty." He smirked when he heard Inuyasha growl. 'Is there a problem, Inu-baka?"

"Shut it, you mangy wolf. And stop touching her."

"She seems to have no problem with it, pup. I suggest you quiet down and prepare for your nap. You seem cranky."

Inuyasha snarled. "You want a piece of me, ookami?!"

Koga cracked his knuckles. "Always have, inu!" He leapt toward Inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes flashed from red to black. She stood, holding up her hands. "Freeze, bakas!" A soft smirk crossed her face when she sensed their auras hanging in the air. "Good. Now, your whole argument makes no sense. I suggest you sit down silently unless you wish to be cursed. Do I make myself clear?"

Koga crossed his arms and grumbled. "Sure, yeah, whatever."

"Feh." Inuyasha shrugged.

Wide, golden eyes appeared on her face. "Good boys." She dropped them, smirking when they fell on their face. "Now, can we get back to my situation?"

Nao laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. "Of course. What do you know of this woman?"

"Um, she was a miko. And her aura felt so familiar." Kagome closed her purple eyes in concentration. "And then I had that day dream."

"And what happened?"

"I hardly rememeber. It had something to do with a green circle. And I was there, only I was like three. And you were there. And some woman was there. And I called her mom, but she wasn't Kikyo. Her name was Kiyoko."

Nao frowned. "That name does sound vaguely familiar. But why would you call her mother?"

Kagome nodded. 'Exactly. I dont' understand...I know this is strange. And I should remember. But have I been blind my whole life?"

"..." Nao opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again as he thought. "The tell you the truth, kanojo, I can remember nothing from before you were six. That is very strange. Why?"

She shrugged in response. 'Because I think what I saw in my head was a memory. I've never dreamt before. Well I have, but when I did, I could only see, smell, and feel things. But this one was so vivid. And I saw things. And the woman i called mother was helping me with my colors and shapes. So I must have been able to see them. And she looked exactly like that woman who touched me. Or atleast I think. The lights might have made my vision a little off. But she was a miko...and I'm a miko...then maybe..." She set her hand aflame with energy. Though once a blazing fuschia, the energy became a more tame light pink, then white. "I can make myself see." She placed her hand over her closed eyes and concentrated on what she wanted to do. Abruptly, a sharp pain flew through her eyes and she shut off her energy, covering her eyes and whimpering softly.

Nao grabbed her arms, trying to pull them from her face. "Allow me to see, kanojo. I want to see what you've done."

Wincing, Kagome slowly lowered her hand, showing a small amount of blood in her hand. But the blood wasn't normal. It was nearly black, even had a purplish hue. "I don't know what I did." She mewed.

"You're bleeding. Koga, get me a towel please." He instructing, thanking him when he returned with it. Nao raised the towel to her face and wiped away the excess blood. "There are not cuts. Where did this blood come from?" When he was finished, he sighed softly. "You can open them now."

Kagome shook her head. "I've probably made it worse."

"How can you make it worse than seeing nothing but black?" He asked with a small smile.

"I could be seeing hot pink for the rest of my life." She giggled.

Nao laughed back, kissing her forehead. "Come now, open them for me, my baby."

She scowled. "I am not a baby. In fact, I'll be a woman in twelve days."

"No. You'll still be my baby."

Kagome's eyes snapped open to glare at him. Her green eyes faded to gold and she smiled.

"Why are you smiling at me that way?"

She rose a hand to his face and traced his features, staring into his eyes. "Your eyes...they're comforting." She stroked his jawline and laughed, launching herself at him. "I can see you!"

"You can!" He held her tight.

She broke away from him and snatched her mirror out of her purse. "Oh my Kami! Daddy, this is so perfect! I can actually see myself! And I must say, I do look nice." She smiled at him, then frowned, blue eyes staring sadly at him.

He caressed her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"It's gone. It only lasted a minute. Why?" Her eyes narrowed and burned red. "Ugh, I was so ignorant to think I could actually do it. I'm going to my room." She turned to leaved, but her father grabbed her hand.

"Kagome, don't be so disappointed. You can always keep trying."

"I don't want to keep trying. It'll only tease me when I find that I can't see once again."

"Darling, it's better to have had sight and lost sight than to not have had it in the first place."

"Wrong, father. I would have rather not known what was out there than to see it and have it snatched away from me." She gasped, her hand shooting to her temple.

Nao's eyes widened with worry. "Darling. Are you alright? Kagome." He watched in shock as her eyes became completely empty, no color at all. Her lids fluttered shut, and she collapsed. Catching ehr with ease, his aura pulsated with anger. "We need to find the wench who touched my daughter. Did you kids see anyone at all?"

"No." Sango whispered sadly. "No one who matched Kagome's description anyway."

He nodded slowly. "Would you watch her? I need to go to the mall and see if they will allow me to see the security tape. Tai, call me if something happens." he handed his daughter over and strolled out of the house. He would have the wench arrested, touching his daughter! What right had she?! And she had harmed her! Caused her to faint! The wench would die!

(((((In Kagome's head)))))

"Kagome, sweetheart, use your chopsticks, not your fingers." Kiyoko instructed her daughter as she watched her chubby hands grab a handfull of rice.

Kagome frowned. "But, 'kaa-san. Those stupid sticks are hard."

Kiyoko smiled. "Don't say stupid, dear." She sighed and looked to her husband for help when Kagome huffed and pushed her bowl away.

Nao shrugged and grinned. "Hey, Kagome. Did I mention that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho will be here in a few minutes?"

"No!" She said with bright eyes.

"Oh yes, they are. And his two boys are big, you know. They eat with their chopsticks."

Kagome shrugged, taking her sticks and using them. "I bet not as good as me!"

Nao laughed, ruffling her hair. "No. Not as good as my princess." He left the room when the doorbell rang, reentering with Inutaisho, Inuyasha, 5, and Sesshomaru, 6 3/4.

"Sessy! Inu!" She squealed, running to them both.

"Kag!" Inuyasha hugged her.

"Hello, Kagome." Sesshomaru hugged her and patter the top of her head.

"Come! See how good I eat with my chopsticks!" She was going to run back to the table when she was snatched into two large arms. "Agh! He's got me!" She laughed as Inutaisho tickled her in his arms.

He chuckled. "Were you not going to say hello?"

"Hi, Tai-papa!"

Inutaisho sat her down, watching her scramble away. "Kiyoko, might I say, you look lovelier each time I see you."

Kiyoko laughed. "You old flirt, sit down and enjoy the meal." After fifteen minutes of childish laughter and adult chatter, there was a knock at the door. "I've got it." Kiyoko left, coming back with a pale face and a dark haired couple behind her. "Nao, this is Onigumo Naraku and Suzuki Kikyo. They wish to speak with us."

He frowned., standing. "How may I help you?"

Kagome didn't like Naraku's aura. She ran to her father, clutching his leg. "Obou?" She whimpered.

"It's alright, Kagome. Onigumo, state your business. What is it that you want?"

Naraku tore his gaze from Kagome and licked his lips. She'd grow up to be one tasty morsel. "Why, nothing more than your lovely daughter."

Nao's eyes narrowed. "Pardon me?"

"You've heard correct. I've seen her playing outside. Even at a young age, she has a promising face. And long legs. I'd love to break her in in a few years. Name your price."

Nao growled, a habit he had picked up from his childhood friend. "There is no way in hell you will have my daughter. Leave before I call the police."

"Moron. I run the police force." Using demon speed, he snatched Kagome into his arms, forming a barrier between him and the outraged family on the other side. "My, and such beautiful eyes. Were they still purple a second ago? Ah, it matters not. My sweet, you may call me, Naraku." He kissed her neck, then her cheek. "Ah, three years old, such a tender age. And you're the keeper of the jewel. Oh, and such lucious lips for a small girl." He leaned down, forcing his lips on hers.

Kagome sobbed, nearly choking on her tears. Her eyes became vibrant with color (powerful). She lowered her lids and clenched them shut, unknowingly sending all of her energy to her lips.

There was a blinding light and Naraku held her away. His licked the blood from his lips, smirking at the sight of his blood on her lips and teeth. "My little wench, you are fiery. I'll have to break that, won't I?" He cradled her to him and stroked her cheek, snarling when she bit him. "Wench." He opened his mouth, spraying her wide eyes with miasma.

Kagome screamed. "Daddy! It hurts! And I can't see! Stop him! Please! Mommy!"

Nao growled lower. He felt so vulnerable. He didn't know what to do! That bastard was hurting his daughter and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Let go of her!" Inuyasha screamed, clawing at the barrier.

Naraku, getting very annoyed by Kagome's crying, struck her head, effectively knocking her out. "Kami, this wench is lucky she is worth all of this mess."

"Naraku!" Kiyoko placed a hand on the barrier, dissipating it. "Release my daughter!"

He chuckled. "Why would I release my koi?"

Inutaisho rushed to him, grasping his neck. "I suggest you release my mesume."

"Your daughter? Do not make me laugh. This human is of no relation to you."

"You are wrong. She is my goddaughter. Now, drop her. I do not wish to spill your blood on her."

Naraku smirked. "Alright." He threw Kagome to the side, dissapearing and leaving the room filled with his special miasma. Moving through the gas, he grabbed Kiyoko. "Kiyoko, my darling, you will be free when Kagome comes to me. Kikyo, stay here. Pretend to be Kiyoko. That is what the miasma will lead them to believe." He dragged Kiyoko from the house.

When the gas disappeared, everyone had lost their memory and Kagome...her sight. "Mommy?" She walked around sightlessly, crying for her mom. "Mommy, I can't see for some reason."

Kikyo smirked, grabbing her 'daughter.' "It's okay, Kagome. Mommy's here. Nao, let's take her to the hospital."

"Of course, Kikyo."

(((((End of dream)))))

Kagome shot up from the bed. She shuddered at the cold air. "It's night time." Knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep, she got out of bed and headed to Inuyasha's room. "Inu? Inu?" -I don't feel his aura. Perhaps he isn's here.- She visited Sesshomari instead. "Shomaru?"

Sesshomaru sat up in bed after waking immediately. "Kagome."'

"I'm sorry for waking you. I can't sleep. And I need to talk to someone." She moved to stand near his bed.

Reaching over, he cut on the lamp and turned to her. "We can converse."

Kagome nodded eagerly, sitting on his bed. "I had this dream. I don't entirely remember what it was about, but it scares me. And it angers me. I know something wrong happened in the past, and it's the reason I'm like this now. I just can't process what it was." She sighed, staring at him. "What do I do?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes to think. "Can you remember anything?"

"Well, there was Naraku...and you, Inu, me, my dad, my mom, and Kikyo. And there was something about miasama...and something about a jewel." She confided, thinking back. "Yes. That is all that I remember." She yawned and sank to lie down.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hn. Perhaps if you return to sleep, you will be able to recollect in the morning."

Kagome agreed. "Mind if I crash here?"

"Hn." He cut off the light and laid back down.

SsSsSsSs

"Nao, come see this." Inutaisho grinned, dragging his friend to Sesshomaru's room. "What a couple, eh?"

Nao frowned. "Did something occur?"

Inutaisho shook his head. "You never have to worry about that with Sesshomaru. Besides, I smell nothing. They are merely sharing a bed. We can ask them about it when we awaken." Inutaisho nearly fell over when he smelled a scent he had never caught before. His son, the cold Sesshomaru, was aroused. -Thank Kami Nao is human and can not smell this.- He remained, even after Nao left.

Sesshomaru slid closer to Kagome, tossing his arm over her waist and pulling her against his chest. "My mate, how many pups did you wish for?" He mumbled in his sleep, kissing her neck. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and her body went rigid. "You have nothing to fear in me, mate. Now, how many pups do you desire?"

Kagome relaxed, sighing softly unconciously. "Three boys and four girls."

"Why so many girls, my dear?" He muttered against her flesh with a small smile. "I wish for the majority to be male."

"Boys are so annoying, wild, loud."

"You speak of Inuyasha."

Kagome giggled. "Do not say that. Inu-kun is sweet." She winced when Sesshomaru's hold tightened on her. "What?"

Sesshomaru growled. "Do not say such things. You are mine." He lowered his head and kissed her.

Her light red eyes snapped open and she snatched away, ignoring his growl. "Sesshomaru." She snapped.

He cracked a golden eyes. "What?"

"You just kissed me."

He shrugged. "And..." He opened his eyes slowly. "Get out."

"Get out?"

"Must you repeat me."

"What the heck do you mean, 'get out'?! This is my house! And you're the one who kissed me!"

"Woman, must you be so loud. This Sesshomaru is resting. Leave."

She narrowed her eyes. "Whatever. I'm not going anywhere."

Sesshomaru got out of bed, picked her up, and dumped her out in the hall, which Inutaisho had recently vacated. Slamming the door, he sat on the bed. -Why did you have me kiss her?-

BEAST- I TELL YOU I WANT HER. IT YOUR FAULT FOR LETTING HER SHARE BED.

-What else did you say to her?-

BEAST- JUST THAT SHE IS OURS. AND I ASKED HER HOW MANY PUPS SHE WAS. SHE WANT 3 BOYS 4 GIRLS. I SAY WE WANT MORE BOYS.

-Why would you say that? I do not wish to have any pups at all with the wench.- He growled when he didn't recieve an answer. "Kagome is an associate and nothing more. Not even a friend." Sesshomaru told himself, getting up to begin his day.

(((((Breakfast)))))

Kagome sat at the table, her eyes closed as she meditated. She wanted to recall her dream. How badly she wanted to recall it! But alas, she couldn't. Sighing, she pushed her bowl of rice away, ignoring the concerned auras she felt.

Nao frowned. "What's wrong, princess?"

"I had another dream last night. And I have no idea what happened in it. I asked Sesshomaru what I should do. He said sleep on it. And I still can't remember. It's so frustrating, and I know it was important."

"Do not worry. It will com to you. I'm sure of it."

"Sure. Whatever." She sighed. "I'm goin for a walk."

"Alone?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, alone. Why not?"

Inutaisho breathed. "You could get hurt, Kagome."

"I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I just...I don't know. You can dress my wounds. Bye." She took off before anyone could say anything else.

Inutaisho turned to Sesshomaru. "Is she upset because of you?"

Sesshomaru shrugged elegantly. "Hn. She is simply upset because of her dream."

"Sesshomaru, I was watching. Why would you kick her out after you kissed her?"

Nao stared at Sesshomaru. "You kissed my daughter?"

"I was asleep."

"What a man does while unconcious reveals his innermost feelings."

"I have none. Therefore, nothing was revealed."

Inutaisho hunched his broad shoulders. "Fine." He sighed. "I sure hope she is back when Inuyasha returns. He was going to take her on a date."

Despite years of practicing self control, Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and his head snapped up. "What?"

"Your brother is taking Kagome out."

"Why. When. Where. Father, I demand answers." He bit.

Inutaisho smirked. "And I thought you felt nothing towards her."

Sesshomaru glared, his gaze clearing. "I feel nothing. She is Higurashi-san's daughter. She deserves respect, something the halfbreed knows not how to give."

"I do too! And I can treat her with that much better than you can!" Inuyasha hissed, entering the kitchen. "I go to Miroku's for one night and already you crave what's mine."

"What is yours?" He cocked a brow.

"Kuh-go-me. She's mine."

"Since when?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "Since I kissed her."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "I've kissed her as well."

"Yeah. Well, when she gets back, I'm asking if I can court her."

Sesshomaru shrugged. "Do as you wish. She is of no concern to me." With that, he left the kitchen.

"Yeah right. Jealous bastard!"

(((((With Kagome)))))

Kagome plopped down on a bench in the park. "What happened? I was in the dream. Father was in the dream. Naraku was in the dream."

Naraku crept up behind her, kissing her ear. "You are dreaming about me, my love?"

"N-naraku." She stuttered.

"Precisely. Join me on a walk, koi." He dragged her deep within the woods near the park. "You've missed me, haven't you." He inhaled deeply, locking there lips.

"N-no." Kagome tried to back away. "I...you said I had a week."

Naraku nodded. "But the fates did not wish for us to be apart for so long, my dahling." He pushed her against a tree. "In fact, the fates wish for me to take you now."

Kagome shook her head angrily. "Tell me who Kiyoko is and maybe I'll comply."

"How do you know of Kiyoko?" He questioned, rubbing his body against hers and sucking on ehr neck.

"I had a dream about her. But I don't know who she is. Tell me."

He smirked. "I can not."

She growled. "Then get the hell off!" She blasted him away from her and began to run. She was hardly a meter away when he tackled her. "Get off!"

"This is De ja vu, my dear." He plunged his claws into her side, then pulling out, licked the bloody digits.

Kagome kicked him off and put up a barrier. "It'll dissipate when I'm long gone!" She raced off, clutching her side. "Give me the rest of my week!" She ran home as fast as she could, rushing into the house and running into Inutaisho on her way past the living room. "Gomen nasai."

"It's fine, Ka- Why do you wreak of blood?"

"I got hurt. I'll be fine though." She winced when he scooped her up and carried her into the living room. Placing her on the couch, he followed the scent of blood to her side and lifted ehr shirt. Eyes begining to fill in red, he called, "Nao, Kagome is back! Sesshomaru, get me some bandages!"

Hearing his dad yell, Inuyasha rounded the corner, getting hit by the scent of Kagome's blood. He ran into the living room. "Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" He asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"It's nothing."

Next to enter were Sesshomaru, who entered silently, and Nao, who froze. "Kagome, what happened?"

"Nothing." She lied once again.

"Kag, I smell your lie. Who's scent is that on you?"

"No one's."

Nao glared at her. "Kagome..."

"Naraku. I was at the park. He kissed me. I fought back. He stabbed me with his claws." She shrugged. "Perfectly normal."

"That is not normal."

Kagome sighed as she was bandaged. "I know. But he never stands still long enough for me to purify him. I wish I could wring the bastard's neck." She pulled her shirt down and huffed. "I can't even call the police because he is the head of the police force. It's so frustrating." She buried her face in her glowing hands.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha began, sitting beside her. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course, Inu." She said groggily, resting her head on his shouler.

"And we've been friends for a while, minus the break."

"Is this heading somewhere?"

"Yeah. I kinda, um, wanted to know if I could court you." He said, blushing slightly.

Kagome groaned. "Are you kidding me? Naraku would murder me. No, he'd murder you! There's no way I'm letting that happen."

"I can protect myself and you."

Kagome shook her head. "You don't understand. You don't know him the way I do. The bastard will kill you slowly. He will break you, tearing everything you care about away from him. He is capable of some terrible things, Inu."

Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't care."

"But I do. He's done enough to ruin my life. I want no more. I swear, if he does anything else, I will drain every drop of his blood from his body."

"So I can't court you."

"Not now." Kagome kissed him and smiled. "But when all of this crap is over...I would love to."

Sesshomaru stared at her. -She is willing to court him.-

BEAST- YOU IDIOT. YOU WAIT TOO LONG. MATE WITH HALFBREED.

-Not for long, my inu.- "Kagome, may I speak with you privately?"

"Now? I'm tired."

"Now."

She stood slowly. "Fine, Lord Frosty Fluffy."

"Lord Frosty Fluffy! That's a good one!" Inuyasha laughed along with Kagome.

Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha, and taking Kagome's hand, dragged her from the room to her bedroom. "What are you doing?"

She flopped back on her bed. "By what?"

"By agreeing to be with the halfbreed."

"Inu? I like him. Why?"

He frowned. "Our kiss meant nothing."

"First, it was your kiss. You kissed me. Second, you act as though it's nothing. You're the one who literally threw me out." She replied, ignoring the urge to roll her eyes.

"So you go to the halfbreed?"

"I've always liked Inuyasha. So don't flatter yourself."

He loomed over her, holding her waist. "You feel nothing towards me?"

"I never said that. But I like Inuyasha. And he asked. So I agreed. And who knows, I might marry someone else by the time this is over."

"Marry someone else? Demons do not marry."

"Therefore, I was speaking of a human."

"What human?" He growled at her.

She glared. "It's none of your business." Her eyes widened when he pressed his lips to her. Kissing back briefly, she snapped to her senses and pushed him away. "Bye, Sesshomaru."

He smirked. "You felt something. Something that means you can not court the halfbreed. I will take you to dinner tomorrow at seven. Be prepared, Kagome." He kissed her again and left.

Kagome bit her lip, her light red eyes glaze over. "Kami, I hate that baka." 


	4. Chapter 4

Blind Not Ignorant

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 4

Kagome closed her eyes and rolled over in her bed. She had just returned from her date with Sesshomaru, and had gone out with Inuyasha for lunch a few hours before. She was so confused. She reaaaly liked Inuyasha. And she reaaaly liked Sesshomaru. Who was she supposed to be with? Huffing, she threw the thoughts to the darkest corner of her mind and smiled. -Now, I can sleep.-

(((((Kagome's dream)))))

A four year old Kagome sobbed into a young boy's chest. He was nine, with shabby raven hair and hazel eyes. Stroking her back, he whispered, "Don't cry, Kaggy. I'll be right back."

"No, you won't. You're going away for years. Why?"

"Because I'm going to go help Grandma Kaede. She's really sick. Come on, Kaggy. Stop crying. I hate seeing you cry."

"I can't help it." She whined, soaking his shirt in tears. "I'm going to miss you. Don't leave me."

The boy sighed softly, kneeling so that they were face to face. "I'll be right back. I swear. And when I come back, I'll have lots of things for you from America. Now, if you be a good girl and stop crying, I'll see if I can come back for your birthday. How about it? We got a deal?"

Kagome wiped her face and moved away, taking a step back. "Alright, Sota-aniki." She answered softly, trying to hold in a sob.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Alright, Kaggy."

(((((Dream over)))))

Kagome shot up in bed, gasping for air. "Th-that boy. Who was he?" She was getting very annoyed by these dreams. They were always showing her things that confused her. She didn't know who those people were, so why would she call them 'mother' or 'brother'. And why did they look like her. "That's it. I'm getting some answers, and I'm getting them now." She casually showered and dressed before exiting her room. -Everyone is still asleep. Good.- Upon hearing a sneeze from Sesshomaru's room, she frowned and went to check it out. "'Shomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned his head slightly to look at her. "You are awake." He lifted a delicate hand to his nose and sneezed elusively.

"Yes. Are you alright? You seem...ill." She touched his forehead. "And you have a fever. I didn't know demons got ill."

"It is very rare in occurance." He explained, his deep voice uncharacteristially soft. "It is severe and lasts three days at the most."

"Oh, poor 'Shomaru." Kagome strung her hands through his hair. "I'm leaving for a few hours, alright? And when I return, I'll take care of you."

Sesshomaru nudged her had away and said, "No. That will not be necessary." He sneezed once again.

"It is, and I'll help you whether you like it or not. Tell my father I'm gone please." She kissed his flushed and sweaty cheek and left to her destination point. Entering the house, Kagome called out, "Naraku!"

He was at her side in a second. "My darling, you have returned." He kissed her forehead.

Kagome pushed him away. "No. I want answers. And you've got them. Tell me what they are."

"And why would I tell you that?"

"Because you're going to. I am sure of that." She hissed confidently. "Now, tell me who Kiyoko and Sota are."

SsSsSsSs

"Where is Kagome? It's dark and raining. I haven't seen her all day." Nao worried, pacing back and forth. "Why would she leave and not come back? And why can't Koga find her?"

Inutaisho, just as worried, but the voice of reason, answered, "Calm down, Nao. She'll return. And she's a big girl, I'm sure she's safe."

"Yea, Higurashi-san. The old man is right. I bet Kagome's alright."

"But she never even told me she was going."

"She informed me this morning." Sesshomaru told, walking slowly into the family room. "However, she told me that she would be returning in a few hours. I did not expect her to be gone for such a lengthy time."

After hearing the front door be flung open, they went to see what was happening. Thunder cracked behind Kagome as she walked into the house, soaked to the bone. Silently, she closed it and continued walking forward with dull eyes.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Nao asked angrily. "I've been worried sick about you."

Ignoring him, she moved past him, glaring at his hand when it clasped her arm.

"Do not be disrespectful, Kagome. I want an explanation. What possessed you to leave and not tell me where you were going and when you would return. Someone could have done something to you. Naraku could have found you again. Where were you?"

"She was with Naraku." Inuyasha growled after taking a deep breath. "Why were you with that scum?"

"Q & A." She mumbled, snatching away and going to her room where she locked the door and collapsed on her bed.

"What is wrong with her?" Nao questioned to no one in particular.

Inutaisho sighed. "Something happened. We must wait until she is ready to tell us."

SsSsSsSsSsSsSs((((((A week later))))))SsSsSsSsSsSsSs

"She has never not spoken to me for so long, Tai. I'm getting vexed. Do you think Naraku touched her again...or worse?" Nao wrung his hands as he sat at his desk in his study.

"She did not smell of his arousal." Inutaisho answered. "Sesshomaru! Inuyasha! Come here!"

The brothers entered and took a seat. Sesshomaru turned to stare at his father blandly. "Yes?"

"Has Kagome spoken to either of you since that night?"

"No." The siblings answered. "She has a barrier around her room."

Nao sighed. "I don't think I can wait any longer, Tai. She's going to send me to an early grave."

Kagome knocked on the door to her father's office, entering when allowed. "We need to talk."

"Finally!" Her father smiled. "Tell me what has been racking my daughter's mind."

"I need somehting first."

"What?"

"Yours."

Nao's brows knitted together. "My what? My mind?"

"Yes."

"And why do you need that?"

Kagome shrugged. "I assume you have no idea concerning teh question I honestly wish to ask, so I'll just extract it from your mind."

"What is the question?"

"I wish to know everything you know of my true mother, Kiyoko, and my brother, Sota."

Nao's eyes widened. "Your mother is Kikyo, and you have no brother."

Kagome shook her head. "I figured as much." She placed her hands on his forehead and ignited them with energy. "Don't worry. It won't hurt. Your locked away memories would just be projected on to the wall, okay?"

"Um, alright?"

Nodding, Kagome began the process.

(((((Nao's memories.))))))

"I now pronounce you, man and wife." The priest announced, smiling at Nao and Kiyoko. "Nao, you may kiss your lovely Kiyoko."

"Gladly." Nao leaned forward, catching his wife's lips in his. "Kiyoko, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. Thank you for being mine."

SsSsSs

"Mommy! Daddy!" A five year old Sota jumped up and down. "My little sister's in there, right?! When is she coming out?! When can I see her?! What's her name?!"

Kiyoko giggled as her husband laughed and held her tighter. "In order, Sota: Yes, she's in here. She'll be out soon, expected on Christmas. And we're naming her Kagome."

"Kagome?! Oh, that's such a pretty name! I can't wait to see her! I bet she'll be just as beautiful as you, mommy."

"I bet she'll be as beautiful as your mommy too." Nao smiled, kissing his wife's cheek. "And you'll have to beat her suitors off with a stick."

"Of course. No guy can have my baby sister. I'll kill him first." Sota growled.

Kiyoko giggled again. "Dear, didn't his growl sound just like Inuyasha's?"

Nao nodded with a chuckle. "Yes. It did. Speaking of Inuyasha, Tai is bringing the boys over soon." He smirked when the doorbell rang. "Or now." Getting up, he answered the door, nearly falling over when Inuyasha zipped past him. "Inutaisho, how do you keep up with that boy?"

"I don't know."

Inuyasha sniffed Kiyoko's stomach. "You mean it's somone in there!"

She smiled. "Yes, Inuyasha."

"Hello in there! It's Inuyasha!" He yelled at her stomach, growling when Sesshomaru hit him over the head. "What'd ya do that for?!"

"You are going to kill her. I doubt the baby wants to hear your annoying voice anyway, halfling."

"Stop calling me that or I'll kill ya!"

Nao frowned when Kiyoko gasped. "What's wrong, dear?"

Kiyoko smiled broadly. "Kagome kicked again."

Sota pressed his face to her stomach. "Really?! Let me feel!" He fell back when Kagome kicked again. Stroking his cheek, he growled. "She kicked me."

SsSsSsSs

"Kagome, stop crying. You promised Sota you wouldn't." Nao soothed, caressing his daughter's back.

"I know! But he left me!"

"Kagome, your grandmother is ill. Sota has to go take care of her. He'll come back, okay?"

Kagome shook her head angrily. "No! He's my big brother! He isn't supposed to leave me!"

Nao frowned, sad to see his baby so hurt. "Kagome, calm down."

"No!" She pouted, tears streaming down her face. Jumping from his lap, she kicked a toy ball, smiling when it knocked over a lamp.

"Kagome!" Kiyoko glared at her husband. "Nao, you can't jus tlet her go on a rampage!"

"I can't help it, love. I'm putty in her hands."

"Kagome, stop kicking things this instant, young lady!"

Kagome shot orbs of energy at the wall, giggling happily. "No!" She gasped when her mother snatched her into her arms. "Let me go! Mommy, please let me go!"

Kiyoko sighed, stroking her daughter's head. "Kagome, you can't cry and break things when you're upset. You have to just deal with them. Now, I want you to sit in your room and think about what you've done." She let Kagome down.

Kagome's lip quivered, and she ran from the room, sobbing.

"Oh, Nao. I didn't want to punish her," Kiyoko buried her face in her husband's chest. "Did you see the way she looked at me? She's going to hate me."

"She won't hate you. Kagome's a smart girl. She'll come to respect your decision. I promise."

"I hope you're right. I couldn't bear the thought of her hating me."

SsSsSsSs

"Kagome, sweetheart, use your chopsticks, not your fingers." Kiyoko instructed her daughter as she watched her chubby hands grab a handfull of rice.

Kagome frowned. "But, 'kaa-san. Those stupid sticks are hard."

Kiyoko smiled. "Don't say stupid, dear." She sighed and looked to her husband for help when Kagome huffed and pushed her bowl away.

Nao shrugged and grinned. "Hey, Kagome. Did I mention that Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho will be here in a few minutes?"

"No!" She said with bright eyes.

"Oh yes, they are. And his two boys are big, you know. They eat with their chopsticks."

Kagome shrugged, taking her sticks and using them. "I bet not as good as me!"

Nao laughed, ruffling her hair. "No. Not as good as my princess." He left the room when the doorbell rang, reentering with Inutaisho, Inuyasha, 5, and Sesshomaru, 6 3/4.

"Sessy! Inu!" She squealed, running to them both.

"Kag!" Inuyasha hugged her.

"Hello, Kagome." Sesshomaru hugged her and patter the top of her head.

"Come! See how good I eat with my chopsticks!" She was going to run back to the table when she was snatched into two large arms. "Agh! He's got me!" She laughed as Inutaisho tickled her in his arms.

He chuckled. "Were you not going to say hello?"

"Hi, Tai-papa!"

Inutaisho sat her down, watching her scramble away. "Kiyoko, might I say, you look lovelier each time I see you."

Kiyoko laughed. "You old flirt, sit down and enjoy the meal." After fifteen minutes of childish laughter and adult chatter, there was a knock at the door. "I've got it." Kiyoko left, coming back with a pale face and a dark haired couple behind her. "Nao, this is Onigumo Naraku and Suzuki Kikyo. They wish to speak with us."

He frowned., standing. "How may I help you?"

Kagome didn't like Naraku's aura. She ran to her father, clutching his leg. "Obou?" She whimpered.

"It's alright, Kagome. Onigumo, state your business. What is it that you want?"

Naraku tore his gaze from Kagome and licked his lips. She'd grow up to be one tasty morsel. "Why, nothing more than your lovely daughter."

Nao's eyes narrowed. "Pardon me?"

"You've heard correct. I've seen her playing outside. Even at a young age, she has a promising face. And long legs. I'd love to break her in in a few years. Name your price."

Nao growled, a habit he had picked up from his childhood friend. "There is no way in hell you will have my daughter. Leave before I call the police."

"Moron. I run the police force." Using demon speed, he snatched Kagome into his arms, forming a barrier between him and the outraged family on the other side. "My, and such beautiful eyes. Were they still purple a second ago? Ah, it matters not. My sweet, you may call me, Naraku." He kissed her neck, then her cheek. "Ah, three years old, such a tender age. And you're the keeper of the jewel. Oh, and such lucious lips for a small girl." He leaned down, forcing his lips on hers.

Kagome sobbed, nearly choking on her tears. Her eyes became vibrant with color (powerful). She lowered her lids and clenched them shut, unknowingly sending all of her energy to her lips.

There was a blinding light and Naraku held her away. His licked the blood from his lips, smirking at the sight of his blood on her lips and teeth. "My little wench, you are fiery. I'll have to break that, won't I?" He cradled her to him and stroked her cheek, snarling when she bit him. "Wench." He opened his mouth, spraying her wide eyes with miasma.

Kagome screamed. "Daddy! It hurts! And I can't see! Stop him! Please! Mommy!"

Nao growled lower. He felt so vulnerable. He didn't know what to do! That bastard was hurting his daughter and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"Let go of her!" Inuyasha screamed, clawing at the barrier.

Naraku, getting very annoyed by Kagome's crying, struck her head, effectively knocking her out. "Kami, this wench is lucky she is worth all of this mess."

"Naraku!" Kiyoko placed a hand on the barrier, dissipating it. "Release my daughter!"

He chuckled. "Why would I release my koi?"

Inutaisho rushed to him, grasping his neck. "I suggest you release my mesume."

"Your daughter? Do not make me laugh. This human is of no relation to you."

"You are wrong. She is my goddaughter. Now, drop her. I do not wish to spill your blood on her."

Naraku smirked. "Alright." He threw Kagome to the side, dissapearing and leaving the room filled with his special miasma. Moving through the gas, he grabbed Kiyoko. "Kiyoko, my darling, you will be free when Kagome comes to me. Kikyo, stay here. Pretend to be Kiyoko. That is what the miasma will lead them to believe." He dragged Kiyoko from the house.

When the gas disappeared, everyone had lost their memory and Kagome...her sight. "Mommy?" She walked around sightlessly, crying for her mom. "Mommy, I can't see for some reason."

Kikyo smirked, grabbing her 'daughter.' "It's okay, Kagome. Mommy's here. Nao, let's take her to the hospital."

"Of course, Kikyo."

SsSsSsSsSs(((((End of memory))))) SsSsSsSsSs

Kagome pulled her hand back and smiled. "See."

Nao held her to him, his eyes filled with tears. "My Kami, I can't believe it. That's what truly happened. And you could see once. And your mother, thank Kami, isn't Kikyo."

"I know. Naraku told me about it. But, there's still some things I'm confused about. Tai-papa...can I look into your memories?"

"Of course, dear. If they've been locked away, I wish to know what it is that I forgot."

"Alright." She held her fingers to his temples and ignited her hands again.

SsSsSsSsSs((((((Inutaisho's memories))))))SsSsSsSsSs

Inutaisho swallowed a gulp of his wine. "Nao, you can not be serious."

Nao smirked, sipping his own wine. "Ah, but I am, my friend. It would be perfect."

"You do realize that Kiyoko will kill you when she hears what you are up to?"

"I don't see what's wrong with my idea."

"Kagome is only two, and you are thinking of arranged marriages. Kiyoko will drain your energy and sleigh you in a mere second."

Nao gave a fake frown. "You think me so weak, Inutaisho? I must say, I am offended."

Inutaisho chuckled. "I said no such thing. However, I am saying that your wife is very powerful. And when she is angry, even I fear her."

"I simply wish for Kagome to find happiness."

"And you honestly think that marrying ehr off to one of my boys will accomplish that?"

Nao nodded. "She is very fond of your sons, Inutaisho. Her eyes brighten the second I mention them."

Inutaisho sighed. "I don't know. Kagome is such a happy, free spirited little girl, and probably will be even upon maturing. Sesshomaru is rather cold, though it is partially my fault that he is. And Inuyasha, I don't know what his mother ate while pregnant with him, but he is wild, brash, and had he been born centuries back, one amazing killing machine. Kagome cries when you swat a fly, my friend. Perhaps you should allow her to find her own love, and if by chance she falls for one of my sons, then she can mate them."

"I suppose you are right."

"Right about what?" Kiyoko asked, walking into the kitchen with her daughter in her arms.

"I, um, dear, you look beautiful."

"Inutaisho, what has my husband been scheming now?"

Inutaisho smirked. "Your husband wishes for Kagome to mate either Sesshomaru or Inuyasha." He moved away from his friend when he recieved a death glare.

"Nao, darling, have you lost your mind? Kagome should decide for herself." She looked down when Kagome tugged on her shirt. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's mating?"

"It's like marriage. It's when you love someone and you want to be with them forever."

Kagome's eyes widened, golden in color. "Oh, can I mate Sesshy and Inu?! We could be bestfriends for ever!"

Kiyoko smiled. "Dear, you can only mate one person."

"But I don't want to choose. I want two. And daddy said even Kami would bend the rules to see me happy."

"Nao, you spoil her."

He laughed. "I can't help it. And I assume he would to see my daughter smiling happily."

"So, when can I mate them?"

Inutaisho smiled. "You have to wait until you're eighteen."

Kagome sighed "That's too long. I'll probably have a boyfriend by then. Oh well." She blinked when Inutaisho and her mother laughed. "What's funny?"

Nao glared at the laughing two. "Yes. I would also like to know."

Inutaisho cocked a brow. "Why are you upset? Just a second ago you were trying to mate her off."

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are different. I doubt they would take her away from me. Some other man, on the other hand, might just snatch her away."

"Oh, you selfish, selfish man. You're trying to mate her off so you can keep her with you. Shame on you."

"I'm not being selfish." Nao glared.

Kiyoko kissed her husband's cheek. "Yes, you are. But it looks nice on you."

SsSsSsSs

"Tai-papa, I'm scared." Kagome whimpered, clutching her godfather. "I can't see. It's so dark. I hate the dark." She rubbed her eyes, hoping that she would be able to see when she moved her hands. To her disappointment, she still couldn't. "Daddy took me to the doctor, and they said that they don't know what to do."

Inutaisho nuzzled the top of her head. "You have nothing to fear in the dark, Kagome. I am here holding you, nothing can happen."

Kagome buried her face in his shoulder. "But still, I don't know where I'm going. I walk into things all the time and it hurts, Tai-papa. You have to help me see like you do."

"I don't know what to do to help you, love. But the second I find out, I'll tell you."

"Tai-papa?"

"Yes, my Kagome?"

"Can you tell me what things look like?"

Inutaisho smiled softly. "I can try. You might not understand because you can't see colors."

Kagome sighed. "Never mind. You're right."

He frowned. He hadn't meant to affect her that way. "Being that you can not see things, my mesume, why don't you try to develop your other senses?" He placed a blade of grass under her nose. "What do you think this is?"

Kagome sniffed. "Hm...it smells like rain in the morning...grass with dew on it?"

"Exactly."

"Yay!" She giggled. "Can we try something else?"

"Alright. Here, touch this." He placed her hand in his hair.

Kagome strung her hands through it. "Hm...it's soft. Is it silk?"

Inutaisho chuckled, smiling brightly at her. "Close, but no, my dear."

"Um, is it your hair, Tai-papa?"

"You are doing well. What of this?" He took a few steps away from her. "What did that sound like?"

Kagome closed her eyes and thought. "I hardly heard anything. But since you're not beside me anymore, I guess you walked away." She giggled. "You walk too lightly.

"I assume I do. Now, try to find me. And I might move, so keep moving. Be careful not to run into anything."

Jumping up, she walked toward him. Each time he moved, she tried to turn and run, often crashing into something. "Tai!" She whined.

Inutaisho knelt before her, wrapping his arms around her. "Darling, you have to be careful. Do not run. Concentrate on my position then come to me. I won't move this time."

Nodding, she rose and stood still, trying to pinpoint his aura. When she found it, she smiled and walked to him, wrapping her ars around his legs. "I found you!"

"You did." He ruffled her hair. "I'm proud of you. We will try again soon with other things. Okay? But for now, let's go inside with your father, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru and get something to eat. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect, let's go!"

SsSsSsSs(((((End of Memories)))))

Kagome took her hands back. "I remember that now...but why would you have forgotten that if it was after Naraku blinded me?"

"I suppose because it was very soon, merely days, after you were blinded."

"Oh." She nodded. "Inuyasha, do you mind if I look at yours?"

"Nope. I wanna see what I forgot too." He glanced at teh wall when Kagome put her hands on his head.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" She smiled and began the process. 


	5. Chapter 5

Blind Not Ignorant

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 5

-Last Time-

"Oh." She nodded. "Inuyasha, do you mind if I look at yours?"

"Nope. I wanna see what I forgot too." He glanced at teh wall when Kagome put her hands on his head.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" She smiled and began the process.

-Present-

(((((Inuyasha's Memories)))))

"Hey, Sess?" A four year old Inuyasha asked his elder brother as they watched tv.

"What, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes never leaving the television screen.

"Do you think Higurashi-san would let me marry Kagome?"

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped to Inuyasha. "What?"

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru with confusion in his wide honey eyes. "What? I just want to know if he'd say okay. What's the big deal?"

"No. You can't marry Kagome." He answered firmly, turning back to teh tv.

"Why?" Inuyasha paused. "Who says? Higurashi-san or you?"

"Both."

Inuyasha glared. "You like her, don't you?!"

Sesshomaru covered Inuyasha's mouth. "Why are you so loud? And no, I do not like her."

"Then why did you say I couldn't marry her?"

"Because I am older."

"So. If dad says I can marry her, I can. Besides, if she wants to marry me, then we could lope."

"It's elope, you halfling. And you'll be disowned if you do."

Inuyasha gasped, his eyes growing wide. "Dad wouldn't disown me for that...would he?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "Yes. He has considered it already."

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, don't disown me!" He ran off, trying to find his father. "Please don't disown me!"

SsSsSsSs

"Get off me!" Inuyasha scowled at his older brother whom was currently using him as a chair. "Fine! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" He tried to hit Sesshomaru, who dodged. Wincing, he watched as a vase across the room bursted open.

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho boomed, snatching his son off the floor and staring him in the eyes. "What have I told you about using that in teh house?"

"Sess was crushing me. I could've died. Whaddya think I am anyway?! A couch?!"

Sesshomaru stared at him emotionlessly. "A rather uncomfortable couch."

Scowling, Inuyasha struggled to free his collar from his father's grip. "Will ya let go, old man? I got things to do."

"For example?" Inutaisho questioned with a knowing smile. "Does it have anything to do with my lovely Kagome? You've been quite busy thinking of ways to propose to her lately."

Inuyasha blushed, looking away. "Feh. As if I'm going to propose to a stupid girl."

Sesshomaru held up a piece of paper, reading, "Number one, I love you. Jus tmarry me already. Number two, give Kagome flowers and ask kindly." He looked up. "Father, your idiot of a son scratched the correct one out."

"Hey, what are you doing with my papers you mutt?!"

"I believe that is you, halfbreed!"

"What's up with you?! You always get mad when I bring up Kagome. You like her so stop lying!"

Sesshomaru glared. "Hn."

Inuyasha smirked. "I knew it. Too bad she's mine though."

Inutaisho shook his head. "Don't let her hear you say that. Kagome will get very angry, Inuyasha."

"Still, she's going to marry me. Sorry, Sess."

"I do not like her. You can have her."

"Liar." Inuyasha sighed. "Look, Sess, I'll be nice. If you admit it...I think I'll back off. I like her a lot, but you deserve to be happy."

"If I wanted her, I could take her from you. So no thank you." Sesshomaru turned and glided from the room.

Inuyasha looked up at his dad. "I tried to be nice. At least I can keep Kagome."

Inutaisho sighed, smiling at his son. "Yes. You tried. And if Kagome, Nao, and Kiyoko wish, you may be with her."

"Great!" He paused. "Hey, dad. What do girls like?"

"Girls like jewelry. Kagome, on the other hand, is much different from most girls. You would have to ask her."

"Alright. When are we going to see them? I have to give Sota his toy car back."

"Soon. Sota will not be there, though. He is out of town."

Inuyasha nodded. "Oh. Okay. I'm gonna go find something to wear!" He took off, stopping outside Sesshomaru's door. -What's bro doing?-

Sesshomaru sighed, sitting on his bed. "I don't like that human. She's just...beautiful and smart. But she's too young. And she'll die. They all die." He turned and stared out the window.

-Poor, Sess. Maybe...I should back off. He'd be happy with Kag. But I want to be happy too.- He sighed and turned to leave.

(((((Memories over)))))

Kagome pulled her hands back slowly. "Um..."

Sesshomaru glared at his brother. "Inuyasha, how dare you observe me without my knowledge?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I just wanted to know what you were doing. And you would've noticed me if you weren't so lost in your thoughts." He looked at Kagome. "Did that make you uncomfortable, Kag?"

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes flaming hot pink. She felt an emotion she had never felt before. And never before had she blushed as she was doing now. "I, um..." She nibbled on her finger nails, staring at the ground. "It was unexpected...Sess, can I look into your mind? I'll try to only stay within the locked away memories if it makes you feel better.

"Hn." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. -Perhaps she only thinks that my feelings were of the past, that I no longer feel them.

BEAST- AND I WILL MAKE SURE SHE KNOWS SHE'S WRONG.

(((((Sesshomaru's memories.)))))

Nao couldn't stop smiling as he entered the waiting room. "Tai, she's here. My baby girl is finally here. Bring the kids." He instructed, grabbing Sota's hand and leading them to the room where Kiyoko rested with Kagome in her arm. "Dear," he whispered, "Tai and teh kids are here to see Kagome."

"Come in then. She's wide awak and showing no sign of sleep to come." Kiyoko smiled as everyone gathered around her. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet the latest addition to our family, Kagome Maiko Higurashi."

Inutaisho's eyes shone with happiness. "May I hold her, Kiyoko?" When permitted, he took the small bundle with raven hair and wide, golden eyes. "Hello there, Kagome." He stroked her cheek with a clawed finger. "Your father and mother have allowed me to be your godfather. I will take no other name than Tai-papa."

Kagome cooed, taking his finger and gnawing on it. "Aw gwa me pffft." She giggled happily.

"Look, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru." Inutaisho knelt for the two to see.

"Cool. It's a girl." Inuyasha smiled at her. "Hey, Kagome."

Kagome reached up and snagged his ear, tugging and laughing. "Ah!" She squealed.

Sesshomaru stared. -A female baby. Hn.- After looking at his father with questioning eyes, he reached out and stroked her head, smiling softly when she smiled up at him. "Father, she is our god sister, correct?"

"Correct."

"And what does that entitle me to do?"

"You and Inuyasha are to protect her, take care of her, and love her."

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome to find her asleep. -Father said to protect, take care of, and love her. That should not be hard.-

SsSsSsSs

"Father, we will be on the card aisle." Sesshomaru led Inuyasha away to the card aisle.

"What are we doing over here?" Inuyasha asked, staring at the cards Sesshomaru was gazing at. "Oh, it's Valentine's day. We should get some for Kagome and her mom, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "What is Kagome's favorite color?"

"It's...purple."

"No. That was last year."

"Blue?"

"Last month."

Inuyasha shrugged, crossing his arms. "I don't know then. She keeps changing it."

Sesshomaru kept staring. "Women like pink. Majority of these are. Just pick one. And I will pick another." He reached up and grabbed a card, reading it to himself. -Through your eyes, I see your soul. With you near me, I feel whole. I'm here to protect and to care. Coming across a woman like you is very rare...Kagome does have beautiful eyes. This will work well.- "Inuyasha, I have one for Kagome."

"Good. I found one for Kiyoko-san. It just says she's pretty, and we're glad to know her. Do you think we should get them some chocolate or something?"

"Perhaps." After picking out some candy, they sniffed out their father, tossing their things into the basket.

"What is all of this?" Inutaisho asked, staring at the candy, cards, and stuffed animals in the basket.

Inuyasha smiled proudly. "Sess and me got somethings for Kagome and Kiyoko-san."

Inutaisho chuckled. "And I guess I have to pay for it? Alright. It was nice of you to think of them. We'll take them over after I buy them." And just as he had said, their next stop was the Higurashi residence. "Happy Valentine's day, Kiyoko!" He greeted, kissing her cheek. "And my little Kagome." He pecked her forehead. "The boys have something for you." With that, he turned and followed Kiyoko to Nao and Sota.

Kagome grinned. "Come with my to me room. I have some things to show you!" She dragged her two friends to her room, showing them the small white puppy on her pillow. "I named her Shiroi."

"Cute." Inuyasha smiled as he stroked the sleeping puppy's head. "Where'd she come from?"

"My daddy found her in an alley. She's a pure breed, and she's healthy. Daddy said I could keep her. Oh, and my mommy gave me my spring kimono." She held up the pink and orange kimono. "Oh! And I got you these for Valentine's day!" Reaching into her dresser drawer, she took out three necklaces, each with one-third of a jewel on it. "These were made from a jewel mommy and daddy found in my body. I'm the reincarnation of some woman named Midoriko or something. Anyway, the jewel is important so I want you two to keep up with your parts." She told them with a large grin as she slid them over their heads. "You like?"

"Yes." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru nodded. "We have some things for you." They gave her the things they had bought.

Kagome gasped. "Candy! Thanks guys!" She thanked them each with a kiss to their cheeks. "I'll..." She turned to the door when she heard someone knock. "Yes?"

Nao opened the door slightly. "Kagome, you have another guest." He stepped aside.

"Koga-kun!" She squealed eagerly, running to the small wolf cub. "Hi, Koga. What are you doing here?"

"It's Valentine's day." He said, following her inside. "I have something for you." Blushing slightly, he gave her a ring.

Kagome smiled, placing it on her finger. "Thanks!" She kissed his cheek. "I bought this for you." She gave him necklace with beads, small wolf charms, and his name spelled out on it.

"Wow! Thanks, Kagome." He kissed her cheek.

"Koga, these are my godbrothers and bestfriends, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru."

"Sup." He waved.

"Hn/feh." The brothers dismissed him.

Kagome dragged Koga over to her kimono and began to babble about it, forgetting about her guests for the times being.

When Sesshomaru got up to leave, Inuyasha sighed and followed him. They walked gloomily to where the adults were and sat on the couch.

"What are you two doing up here?" Inutaisho asked.

"Kagome's busy." Inuyasha growled out, crossing his arms over his chest.

"With what?"

Just then, Kagome came running into the room, giggling and trying to get away from Koga. She came to a stop when she reached the back wall of the livingroom. Koga tried to skid to a stop, but failed and collapsed on top of her. They laughed. "Sorry." They apologized at the same time.

Inutaisho chuckled. "Oh. That's what."

Kagome sat up and grabbed Koga's hand, smiling at him when he blushed. "Your face is red."

"No, it's not." He snapped, turning away.

"It is! You're blushing. That's so cute." She teased, kissing his cheek.

Kiyoko gasped. "Her first boyfriend!"

Nao scowled. "Her first boyfriend."

Kagome looked up and noticed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looking a tad sad. "Hey, guys. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." They replied at the same time.

"Yes there is. I can feel it in your aura's. What's wrong?"

Inuyasha huffed. "You're just ignoring us for him."

Kagome blinked and turned to Koga. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. Honest." She swore with blue watery eyes.

"You don't have to cry about it."

"I can cry if I wanna!" She yelled.

"Stop being such a girl!"

"What do you think I am?!"

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't know! You act like a guy sometimes."

Kagome glared at him. "You take that back!"

"No way, wench!"

"Inuyasha!" Inutaisho barked angrily.

Koga growled. "How dare you call her that?!"

Inuyasha snarled back. "Who asked you to say anything about it?! If I wanna call her a wench, I can!"

"Stop calling me a wench! I mean, how dare you?!" Kagome asked angrily, her pink aura forming around her. "You're such a meanie, Inu!"

"I'm mean?! You're the one ignoring me! It's your fault!"

"My fault?!" A shot of energy flew from her and hit the ceiling and crashed back down near her feet, causing Kagome to fall on her butt in shock. Her tears ran down her face. "Daddy, Mommy, why did that happen? It could've hit Tai-papa or Inu or Sess or Koga. I could've hurt them."

Kiyoko sat before the sobbing girl, pulling her into her lap. "You were angry and upset. It will happen until you gain control over your energy, alright. It's nothing to cry over."

"I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand.

"It's alright, sweetheart." She answered, wiping away more tears. "Did you show Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga your new bike?"

Kagome's eyes brightened instantly. "Oh, no! I forgot! Inu, you gotta see it! And you can show me how to do tricks and stuff. You too, Sess and Koga." Grabbing Sesshomaru's hand, she led everyone out.

SsSsSsSs

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled.

Getting up, he walked outside in time to see a dark haired figure running away from Kagome. "Kagome, did he touch you?"

She nodded. "He touched my cheek and kissed it. And he took Shiroi with him." She whimpered, hugging him. "Is Inu still asleep?"

"Yes." He stared down the street, but saw no sign of the dark haired man. "We will tell your parents when they return with my father."

"O-okay." She rocked on the porch, trembling when he wrapped his arms around her. "He...he knew my name. And he was so scary, Sess. Why did he touch me?"

Sesshomaru thought for a second. "He thinks you are pretty."

She shook her head. "I don't want him to think I'm pretty. His aura felt dirty."

"You can not change what someone thinks, Kagome." He smiled at her softly, running his fingers through her hair. "Did he say his name?"

"No."

"Hn. Everything will be fine. Our parents will know what to do."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you for making me feel better, Sess." Leaning up, she kissed his lips gently, then looked away.

Sesshomaru stared at her in shock. "Why did you just kiss me?"

Kagome shrugged. "My mommy kisses my daddy when he makes her feel better."

"Oh." He leaned down and kissed her back, only a little harder and longer.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Your father always kisses your mother back, does he not?"

She nodded. "Yes." She jumped up when she heard Inuyasha calling for her.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist. "You know, you can't kiss Inuyasha ever."

"Why not?"

"Because, you only kiss people you like."

Kagome frowned. "I like Inuyasha."

"No. People you LIKE." He emphasized.

"But...I do LIKE him."

"You just can't kiss him, okay?"

Her eye brows furrowed. "If I wanna, I will."

"And if you do...I won't protect you anymore."

"Fine then! I have my daddy, mommy, Tai-papa, and Inu! So there!" She ran away from him.

"Kagome!" He called, but she wouldn't return. "Stupid Inuyasha. Why would she want to kiss him anyway?"

(((((Interlude)))))

Kagome snatched her hand back from Sesshomaru's head, cradling her hand to her chest. She felt her heart thumping and nearly ignored Sango and Miroku's entrance. That is, until Miroku touched her butt. She turned to smile at him. "Hi, guys."

He took a step back. "What? No slap? Not even a threat? Are you feeling well, my Kagome?"

"I'm fine, Miroku. Why are you guys here?"

Sango hugged her best friend. "We've been so worried. You haven't been accepting our calls for days now. How dare you make us worry like that?"

Kagome grinned. "I'm sorry. I've been a tad stressed." Glancing over at the wall, she was shocked to still see Sesshomaru's memories playing on it. "Why didn't it stop?

(((((Continue of Sess's memories)))))

"Hey, Sesshomaru, what's that?" A demon questioned, his long black hair in a braid behind him.

"What, Hiten?" Sesshomaru asked, writing the answer to the last question on his homework sheet.

"That thing your messing with around your neck."

Sesshomaru looked down to find his hand stroking the third of jewel Kagome had given him. "Hn." He snatched his hand away. "It was a gift."

Hiten stared at it. "Strange. It's calling to me. And it looks familiar." His hand reached out to grab it, but he snatched the appendage off when Sesshomaru glared at him. "I know what it is!"

"What." Sesshomaru asked, hardly caring.

"It's the Shikon No Tama! That jewel made by that priestess named Midoriko. If a demon took that inside his body, his power would increase by like thousands! Who gave it to you?"

Sesshomaru sat silently for a second. "Someone I considered a friend years ago. I no longer speak with her."

"It's a her?! Is she hot?! Can you call her up and hook me up with her?!"

"No."

"Why not?"

Sesshomaru ignored him for a moment, then answered, "Did you not here me say that I do not speak with her any longer."

Hiten shrugged. "If you had a fight, make up with her, and then tell her good things about me."

"If I am only finishing my homework, I assume you have yet to begin. It is 10 o'clock. I am going to bed. So you may leave my dorm room." He kicked him out and took off his shirt, lying in the bed. -Pest.-

((((((Sess's dream within memories))))))

"Sesshomaru." A sweet voice called out to him. "Oh, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked around in his room, which was empty. "Hn." Rolling over in the bed, he locked eyes with a naked Kagome, her body hiden under the covers. "Kagome?"

She smiled. "Sesshomaru. I've missed you. Why haven't you spoken to me in so long?" She asked, buring her face in his neck.

"I could ask you the same." He mumbled softly, eyes widening when he felt her kiss his neck. "What are you doing?"

"What? Never been kissed on the neck before, you prude?" She teased, tangling her hands in his hair.

Sesshomaru shivered when her warm hands slid down his bare back. "This is a dream. Why would I dream of this? I have not thought of you in years. I have no idea what you look like. I have no idea if you are still alive. You are human after all."

She glared up at him. "You sure know how to ruin a mood, Sess. This would be much easier if you stopped talking and started stripping." Kissing him full on the mouth, she threw his pants and underwear out from under the covers and climbed on top of him. "Much better, isn't it?" Sesshomaru stared up at her, his mouth dry. Kagome giggled, trailing kisses down his chest. "I knew it would be." Soon, she was under the covers, her kisses getting lower and lower until...

(((((Dream over)))))

Sesshomaru shot up in bed, drenched in sweat. His chest rose and fell. "What the...hell?" He hadn't been one to curse, but when things like this happened...he had no choice! His eyes bled red. "Beast, I call you out now!"

His beast seperated from his body. It looked like a duplicate of said frustrated demon, except with long, black hair and brown eyes. "You call, master?"

"What did you do?" He asked, his hand snapping out to choke his inner inu.

"You mean nocturnal emission?"

Sesshomaru glared harder. "That does not happen to this Sesshomaru. And why was it Kagome? What was the purpose of that dream?"

His inner inu (let's call him Uramohsses.) blinked. "First, you have wet dreams. And why no 'Gome? She beautiful, kind, intelligent. I like Gome."

He sat his hand at his side. "You do not. I do not. WE do not."

"Do to. If you no like her, I could not give you dream."

Sesshomaru snarled. "You are mistaken. She is nothing more than a godsister."

"Liar. You and me both want Gome to be ours. You like Gome. I bed Gome."

"Listen, you perverted mutt, I feel nothing toward her. And you will not bed her."

"Stop with lying! Even Inuyasha know we care for Gome. Just 'cause mother died no mean Gome will."

Sesshomaru scoffed. "It does. Humans die, it is inevitable."

Uramohsses huffed. "If we mate Gome, she be strong demon and still have miko power. Your mother no mate your father yet. So the miko died when she was hurt."

"And what happens if Kagome is injured before I mate her, which is not even an option."

"We bring her back with sword father made Inuyasha's mother died, Tensaiga. We bring her back and have her for life."

"Must you be so ignorant? It has been years since we've last seen her. She has probably had many boyfriends. As you states, she is beautiful. And I have a girlfriend, whom I care for."

"Kagura no girlfriend. And if you care for her, you would have courted her. Kagura girl you might bed. And if you bed, you will imagine she is Gome."

Sesshomaru sank back into bed. "Return to me. I do not wish to hear your worthless hopes. You may want Kagome, but I do not."

"If I no get may way, your life be hell. Remember that, sess." Uramohsses returned to his master.

"Damn beast has gone insane." He hissed, shoving his head under a pillow and whispering, "I do not like her...I love her."

BEAST- I KNEW IT! YOU LOVE GOME! WE GO FIND HER AND MATE HER!

"We can not." Sesshomaru sighed. "We simply can not."

((((((End of Sess's memories))))))

Kagome stood there in shock, one hand raising to her flushed cheeks. -Sesshomaru can't love me. That was a long time ago. It had to be.-

Sesshomaru also stared in disbelief. His secret had been revealed, and not the way he wished for it to be. "Kagome..." he began.

"No need to explain!" She said with a smile. "It was just a dream. Pfft. It doesn't matter." She waved it off. She strung her hands through her hair, gasping when her hand ignited the second she touched her forehead, her memories flashing on the wall. -Why can't I move my hand?!-

(((((Kagome's memories)))))

Kagome shook her head, tears in her eyes. She blinked them away when she felt Naraku enter the room. Hi, Naraku!" She said as cheerfully as possible.

"Kagome." He strolled to sit near her on the bed. "You are crying?"

"I was. I was just thinking about how my daddy is never away from me on my birthday. But he's not here today. But I'm fine now."

"You're not, but I know how to make it better." He grinned lecherously. "I've been watching you. And I came upon a realization." He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You want me as much as I want you."

She jumped as his hot breath hit her ear. "Wh-what do you mean?"

He chuckled, placing a hand on her chest and beginning to unbutton it. "You know exactly what I mean. I can fell your attraction, my darling. And I'm going to give you just what you want." He caught her wrists when she tried to run away. "Uh uh. There's nowhere to run, my love. You've been teasing me for far to long, prancing around the house in those little skirts and tight jeans your mother bought. I've never wanted any woman so badly. And you, my lovely little girl, are not getting away."

Kagome whimpered, trying to free her wrist. "Let go! Mom! Mommy stop him!"

Kikyo walked into the room, watching silently as the little blind girl she falsely claimed as daughter thrashed to get away. "No, Kagome. He is right. You've teased him and seduced him, swinging your little hips as you walk. I'm surprised he didn't take you earlier." It hurt her to watch. She just wanted to tell Naraku to stop it, but she knew he'd hit her again, and she didn't want that.

"M-mommy!" She cried out as Naraku stripped her. "I thought you loved me! How could you let him do this?!" She sobbed, fighting as Naraku pushed her down on her bed. "Get off of me! I'm telling my daddy!"

"Your father doesn't care, girl." Naraku hissed, kissing her neck. "He gave you away so easily."

"N-no! You're lying!" She cried out when he slammed into her. "Aah!"

"I speak the truth. We won the fight because your father decided to sign a contract to give you to me. I will show you when we're done, love. I promise."

Kagome shook her head, crying out again when he thrusted into her. "Daddy wouldn't do that."

"What was the last thing he said to you?"

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to rememeber. "He said...he said..." Opening her eyes, she revealed glazed over eyes when he bit into her neck.

He smirked. "He said good riddance. He said get out!"

Kagome nodded, her eyes returning to normal. "He did give me away! But if he won't save me...Tai-papa will. Or Inu. Or Sess. Right?"

"No. They helped your father make the decision to give you to me." Releasing himself into her, he rolled off and pulled her to him, wrapping the sheets around them. "I am the only one who loves you, Kagome." He caressed her face. "Sleep. When you awaken, we will bathe. Alright?"

Kagome sniffed, nodding weakly. "Will it make the pain go away?"

"Yes, it will."

"Okay then."

SsSsSsSs

"Where are you going with this boy, Kagome?" Kikyo asked the fifteen year old girl.

Kagome shrugged. "Akitoki and I are just going to a movie. Come one, Aki." She dragged him out before Kikyo good say and word and climbed into his car.

Akitoki glanced at her as they drove. "Kagome, what movie are we seeing?"

"Aki, you are cute, but you're an idiot. What movie do you think I can SEE? I can't SEE anything."

"Then why are we going?"

Kagome groaned. -Five...four...three...two...one...-

"Oh!" He began to drive faster, nearly carrying her into the theater. "You know Kagome, even though you're blind, you're a fun girlfriend."

Kagome growled at him. "Don't talk. You're ruining my modd. Just kiss me." She ordered, taking his lips in hers and kissing hungrily. "Kami how can something that tastes so good be so ignorant?" She asked aloud, kissing harder when she felt his hand slide into her underwear.

"I was born without a decent brain." he smirked, pumping two fingers in and out of her, "What can I say, babe?"

"I told you to say nothing." She said flirtaciously. "But if you wish to speak, go ahead." She was happy tha he was at least smart enough to pick a movie that no one wante to see. They were the only ones there. "Smart move picking an empty theater."

"Not empty." A deep voice came from behind her.

Kagome jumped up. "Naraku! Th-this isn't what it looks like. I was um...He was choking and..."

"You decided to push the popcorn down his throat with your tongue?" He shook his head. "Come on. We're going home. We've got a lot of talking to do." He snatched her by the arm and took her home, throwing her against the wall. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

Kagome groaned, grabbing the back of her head. "Wh-what?" She asked, her head pounding.

He growled, kicking her in the side. "You heard me! Why were you kissing him?!" His fist collided with her jaw.

Kagome wiped her bleeding lip. "It's your fault! You did this to me! Because of you, I have cravings! Cravings I don't want to have! But if I don't get what I crave, I feel like I'm dying inside!"

He chuckled, kissing her lips. "And that's why I'm here. To quench your thirst for sex."

"No. I don't want it from you." She stood and ran, crying out when he grabbed her arm roughly, causing a lound POP! She collapsed, falling against him and clutching her arm. "Y-you bastard."

"Yes. Father wasn't really around for me. Don't I deserve your pity?" He licked his lips and kissed her cheek.

"You deserve nothing, you pest. And the second I find out how, I am going to purify you to hell!"

"Really? Are you now?" He questioned innocently, holding her close. "That's just too bad. Well, I should have fun with you while I can, huh? Come on."

SsSsSsSs

Kagome winced as she opened her eyes. She looked around. -Why is everything so white?- "Wh-wha?"

Naraku looked over at her from his spot in the corner, but said nothing seeing as Sango and Miroku were in the room.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango smiled at her friend. "You're awake! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?! Is Akitoki the father?"

"No." Kagome choked out.

Miroku grinned. "Is it me?"

"Have we had sex you moron?" She snapped.

"Not while I was awake, no. But perhaps my dreams have made you pregnant."

"Yeah. Maybe that's what happened." She said sarcastically. "How do you know about my baby anyway?"

Sango sighed sadly. "He's gone. He died. The doctors don't know how."

Kagome nodded. "would you two leave please?" She followe them with her eyes, then glared at Naraku through her tears. "What did you do?!"

"I got rid of the unwanted spiderling." He answered, standing at her side and taking her hand.

Kagome yanked at her hand, trying in vain to free it. "It wasn't unwanted. I wanted it! He didn't deserve to die just because his father was a disgusting, perverted old demon!"

"I'm not that old, love. Only fifty."

"Why? Why, Naraku? He hasn't even had a chance to live yet. Why do you keep taking things from me?" She sobbed, covering ehr face.

"Love, do not cry." He stroked her head. "When the time comes...we will have another. And we will take care of him together. Now, just isn't the time. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you so much." He kissed her forehead.

"Stop saying that! You don't love me! If you did, right now, I'd be with my father, my friends, my godfather! What you have is some kind of sick obsession with me for some reason! So don't you dare say you love me, you-" Her rant was cut short by a gentle kiss.

Naraku sighed, pressing his forehead to Kagome's. "I do love you. But I can't take the chance of you leaving me and being with one of Inutaisho's boys or some other. You are mine and always will be, even when I am dead. Even when you are dead. I will find a way to bring you back."

Kagome took a few deep breaths to keep from killing him. "I belong to no one. And I know of your many enemies. Remember this, Naraku, you are not like me. While I belong to noone, you belong to me. Your enemies wish for your head. But I will be the one with it on my trophy shelf. I own you. And when the time comes, I myself, will break you. But I will be merciful. Where you are killing me slowly. I'll simply behead you. Maybe if I get angry, I'll strangle or poison you. Maybe even purify you into oblivion. But I will kill you."

"And I will drag you to hell with me, my love."

"Though I doubt that, if it must happen, that is a small price to pay to see you burn in person."

(((((End of Kagome's memories)))))

Kagome trembled before dropping to her knees. -Naraku will die by my hands. If I have to, I will follow him to hell.- "My life, has been nothing but hell since I met him. I will not allow this to continue. I will kill him on the day he took everything from me...my birthday." She whispered to herself.

Sesshomaru knelt before her and tilted her face up to look at him. He had never seen such pain and rage in her eyes before. "Cry if you must, Kagome."

She stared at him blankly for a second before launching into his arms and sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Sessho, why would anyone be so evil."

"I do not know, Kagome. But you musn't let him hurt you anymore. You are not alone anymore. I am here. We are all here." He held her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. The pain he felt in her aura nearly crushed him. -My mate, no longer must you hide your pain. And I will be at your side when you kill Naraku."

"S-sessho?" She muttered into his shoulder.

"Yes?"

She hesitated, blushing lightly. "Do you still love me?"

Sesshomaru paused before coughing lightly. "Ahem, I...I do."

"Inuyasha, do you still care for me as well?"

Inuyasha looked from her to Sesshomaru. -Sess should be happy. He's already on edge because she's a human miko like his mom...I'll just lie. They should be happy together.- He sighed and looked away. "No."

Kagome felt more tears gathering and she buried her blue eyes in Sesshomaru's shoulder once again. "It was pretty selfish of me to wish you both loved me, wasn't it." She laughed softly. -I didn't know it would hurt if he said no.- Pulling herself from Sesshomaru's arms, she sighed and stared at the ground. "So what do we do?"

"Do you feel the same?" Sesshomaru asked uncharacteristically gently.

She felt her face heating up. "Why do I keep blushing so much. I've never done it before." She whined, hiding her face. "Silent laughter is just as mean as doing it aloud, father and godfather." She snapped, having felt their vibrations. "I do, Sesshomaru."

"Then we court."

"No. We don't."

He frowned, looking at her. "Why not?"

"I have...issues I need to work out. I can't...I can't love you, if I don't fully love myself."

"And why wouldn't you love yourself?"

"Because of Naraku. The raping and hitting. It messed with my head. And being blind. I can't do it any more. I want to see. I'm tired of opening my eyes and hardly being able to tell that they are open. Being in the dark all the time is lonely. It drives me mad at times."

"You are not alone, Kagome. And I find no fault in you being blind."

Kagome huffed. "But I do. I can't be happy this way. And I want to see the man I court. And if it goes any further, I want to see what our wedding looks like. I want to see our children. Sesshomaru, I don't remember what a sunset looks like, and I want to so badly. I just can't be with anyone right now. I'm sorry. And I want to..." She blushed harder, turning away. "I want to see your body. I've never seen my own, let alone a male's.

Sesshomaru stared at her, a soft smile on his face. -She wishes to see my body.- He couldn't stop the low chuckle from coming from his mouth.

"Hey, don't laugh at me. Do you know how hard it was to say that aloud?! And yours isn't the only..." She trailed off, placing her hand over her mouth.

"You will see no other." He said sternly.

"And if I do,what? You won't protect me anymore." She teased. "Fine. I could do without your protection. I'm very skiled with a sword."

Sesshomaru cocked a brow. "Really? We will have to see something."

Kagome smirked. "I guess we will. And once I beat you, I'll battle Inuyasha."

"Must you always speak of Inuyasha?"

"Must you always be so jealous?" She shot back, rolling her eyes. "I swear, you inuyoukai and your possessive streak just annoy the heck out of me."

"There is no way for you to triumph over me."

She snorted. "I bet I could. Meet me in the dojo tomorrow at seven. We'll test your little theory. Right now, though, I'm hungry. I'm off to make popcorn." She got up and left for the kitchen, taking Sango and Miroku with her.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called.

Inuyasha looked back at his elder brother who had popped up behind him. "What?"

"I did not need you to back down." He said. "But arigato. You are occassionally alright for a little brother." He patted his younger brother's head.

"Feh! Just stop treating me like a dog!" Inuyasha couldn't help but smile when he felt his brother ruffling his hair. -Maybe we could actually be like brother's now.-

"Perhaps, little brother." Sesshomaru smirked when Inuyasha sputtered.

He stared in amazement. "You heard me?!"

Sesshomaru chuckled lowly, starting to leave the room. "I always have. 


	6. Chapter 6

Blind Not Ignorant

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 6

"I will admit, you are quite the opponent." Sesshomaru confessed to her as they laid on the cloor with Inuyasha. "However, it was not a tie."

"It so was." She retorted.

Inuyasha nodded. "It was a tie, bro."

Sesshomaru scoffed, throwing a piece of popcorn at his brother. "I do not believe that was a tie. I won. Now, your battle, was a tie."

"Fine. We'll go with that." Kagome replied, rolling onto her back and closing her eyes. "And now I'm bored."

"Well, I should change that, shouldn't I?" Sota asked from the door way.

Kagome jumped up. "That voice."

Sota sighed. "So, father, what you said is true. That bastard blinded her." He wrapped his arms around her. "Kagome, it's Sota."

"Sota!" She nuzzled his neck. "So you got the tickets I had Sango mail you?"

"Yep. And I'm here to see my little sister. It is almost your birthday. Only a matter of days and you'll be a woman."

Kagome nodded eagerly. "And you're...22?"

"Yep."

Kagome grinned. "Got a girlfriend?"

Sota smirked, sitting on the floor with her. "A girlfriend? No. I wouldn't call her that. She's more like...a bedwarmer." He cursed when Kagome smacked him over the back of his head, her eyes fiery. "It was a joke. I don't have one. I just got out of a relationship."

"Oh. Well, don't kid like that."

"So, you got a boyfriend I need to kill?"

Kagome shrugged. "Not exactly. But eventually we will be a couple, I assume."

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru."

Sota looked up. "You?" He asked Sesshomaru. "Strange, I always thought she'd end up with Inuyasha. Speaking of him, hey, twerp." He tussled Inuyasha's hair.

"Gah! Stop, Sota! Don't touch the hair." He swatted the hand away.

"So, why aren't you together now?"

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome. "She has low self esteem issues. I suppose that is her reason."

Sota cocked a brow. "How can someone so blessed have low self esteem?"

"A lecherous spider can bounce into her life." Kagome said with a smile. "I'm so happy you're here, Sota. But...why did you never try to come back?"

"Well, when grandma Kaede passed away, I was twelve. And a little later, some guy, I assume Naraku, called and told me my whole family had been murdered. I kept calling people we knew, trying to find out, and everyone would just sob and hang up the phone. Tai's phone was never answered. So I kind of fell into a depression and stayed in America."

"It's funny. You hardly have your accent anymore, aniki."

"I know." He grinned. "Oh, and I promised to get you something, didn't I?"

"Yes! SO what is it?!"

He sighed. "Well, you can't use it now. But when we find a way to make you see again, it'll be perfect. Come outside. " He took ehr hand in his, leading her outside. Smiling with pride, he placed Kagome's hand on the cold metal of her gift.

She gasped, her fingers moving up to the glass. "So, you got me a car?! What kind?!"

"Whoa, he got you a Lexus RX 400h! Oh man, I've always wanted one of those!" Inuyasha screamed, running his fingers over it. "Kag, you have to let me drive you around in it some time!"

"Are you kidding me?! Tai-papa said you drive like a maniac!"

"I'll be careful! I swear! If you're in the car, I wouldn't want to hurt you! Please!" He pleaded, dropping to his knees and hugging her legs. "Onegai, Kag!"

Kagome giggled, petting the top of his head. "Sure, Inu. But I have to be in it. You aren't going joy riding in my new car!" She hugged her brother again. "This is perfect, So!"

"Glad you like, 'Gome. And I'm goint to make up for not being here. Starting with kicking Naraku's ass."

"No thanks. I got the department covered. I'll be right back." She sprinted into the house, rushing past Inutaisho and Nao on her way to the bathroom. "Sorry! Go see my new car!" She closed the door behind her and faced the mirror about the sink. -I can do this.- Setting her eyes alight with energy, she closed them shut. Despite the pain she felt, the the irritation of her skin as the miasma leaked from her eyes, Kagome continued for as long as she could deal, which was an hour.

"Kagome!" Sota beat on the door. "What're you doing?! You said you'd be right back! It's been an hour!"

"Coming!" She cried out in pain. -If I just kept my mouth shut, I could've held it in.- Wincing, she grabbed a nearby towel and wett it before wiping her face. She opened her eyes to stare at her face in the minutes. After a few minutes, when she realized that it would last longer than the time before, she started to cry with happiness. Dismissing the tears with a wipe of her arm, she ran from the bathroom, "Sota! Sota-aniki!"

"What?! Did you get hurt or something?!" He looked at her face. "Your eyes are a little red, Kagome. Were you crying?"

She stared at him, her eyes wide. Her elder brother was so handsome, his hair raven and his eyes wide and blue with concern. "Sota, you're so handsome!" SHe gushed.

He smirked. "I know." Then his jaw dropped. "How do you know?!"

"I used my energy. Let's go see what everyoen else looks like!"

"Come on. They're in the dojo." Sota grasped her hand and led her to the dojo. "Guys, you'll never believe this."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, blushing and turning away when her eyes flamed light red. -Stupid lust, appearing just because they're shirtless. But Kami, they look good.-

Sota couldn't take the grin off his face. "You told me in your letter that you managed to see dad and yourself, right? Well, now, you can see Tai." He pushed her toward the older, also shirtless demon.

Kagome grinned. "I can't believe I've surrounded by such handsome men, and I never noticed before!"

Inutaisho smiled at her, stroking his face. "I am very handsome, aren't I?" He chuckled when she hugged him. "How long will it last this time?"

"I don't know, but it's been ten minutes and I can still see." She turned to her left, gazing at Inuyasha. Nothing she had ever dreamed of amounted the what she saw when she looked at him. Blush covering her cheek, she coughed, "Inuyasha...you look nice."

"Nice? I only get nice?"

"Yeah." She looked at him again.

Inuyasha smirked. "Your eyes are light red. Wasn't that lust?"

Kagome glared. "No."

"It was! You're lusting after me! I am sexy though, aren't I?" He asked, flexing.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she reached out to grab his arm, her hand sliding down to his abs. "Oh. My. Kami."

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"Oh, you can't imagine." She whispered, rolling her eyes when she heard Sesshomaru growl. "Oh, Sessho, don't be so jeal..." Her eyes glew and even brighter light red when they landed on Sesshomaru, "-lous."

He moved to Inuyasha's side. "I will be as jealous as I wish." Sesshomaru cocked a brow when she placed her other hand on his abs, stroking both him and Inuyasha.

"Oh that feels good!" She whirled around. "Sota, tell me you have friends you can invite so I can see more!"

"No." He said, staring at her through narrowed eyes. "You're too happy from the small dose you've just recieved."

Kagome huffed, crossing her arms. "You're no fun. Oh, the sun is setting! Come to the roof with me!" She took his hand and Sesshomaru and floated up to the roof, Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Nao just behind. "I've never seen anything so beautiful." She whispered softly, leaning against Sesshomaru and holding his hand.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "This Sesshomaru has." He mumbled into her ear, kissing her cheek when she blushed.

Groaning when her phone rang, Kagome pulled it out and put it on speaker. "Yo."

"Kagome."

"Oh, hey, Sango. What's up?"

"Is it too late for you to meet me up at the hospital?"

Kagome frowned. "What for? Whose up there? It isn't Miroku, is it? Tell me the idiot didn't grope the wrong woman."

Sango nearly laughed out loud. "No. It isn't him. It's Nobunaga."

"Nobunaga? What's wrong with Nobunaga?" She asked, panicking a little.

"He's...ill. And he's begging to see you, Kag. It's serious."

"Look, tell Nobu-kun...I'll find a way, okay?"

"Sure. I'll be waiting up here."

Kagome hung up her phone. "Inuyasha, now is your time to drive my car. Come on." She leapt from the roof, taking off to her car.

Nao, as well as the others, followed behind her after putting on their shirts. "Kagome, I remember a Nobunaga. Who is he?"

"I'll explain later." She tossed Inuyasha the keys and slid into the car.

SsSsSsSs

"There you are, Kagome." Sango hugged her. "The nurse said you could see him in another fifteen minutes."

"Okay." Kagome took a deep breath and sat down.

Nao sat on one side of her, Sesshomaru on the other. "Sweetheart, who is this Nobunaga boy?"

"An ex-boyfriend."

Sango scoffed. "Ex-boyfriend? More like ex-fiance."

Kagome glared. "Sango..."

"How could you even say that? From what you tell me, he was your everything, and he treated you well. He didn't misbehave like most guys, except when he tried to get you pregnant so that you had no choice but to accept his marital offer. Speaking of which, I thought you loved him, why did you leave him?"

"I did love him. And I didn't leave him." She shrugged and closed her eyes. "He left me, vanished without a trace. Then he sent me a letter, telling me that he was so sorry for leaving, and that he'd return for me. I told him not to bother. He left. He ruined his chance. He just...he crushed my world, Sango. I didn't think he'd leave. And Naraku knew nothing about him, so he couldn't have threatened him."

"If he tried to get you pregnant...that means he managed to get you to sleep with him without a condom, right?"

Kagome winced, but nodded. "Yeah."

Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome...you...Hojo is here because he has HIV. You should get yourself tested."

Kagome shook her head. "I made him take a test before we went anywhere. And I made him take them on a monthly basis."

"Okay. But you've slept with a lot of guys, haven't you?"

"Just what are you trying to say?"

"Answer the question, Kagome. How many guys have you slept with?"

Kagome clenched her eyes shut. "You're making me sound like a slut, Sango."

"I'm not trying to."

"But you are."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I'm worried. I know you've slept with at least five."

Kagome bit her lip, staring at her lap. "I couldn't help it."

"I know. And then there's Naraku. Who knows what you could've gotten from him?"

"Sango, you're scaring me. I don't have anything. I can't. It's impossible."

Nao wrapped an arm around her. "It isn't, Kagome. You should get yourself tested."

Kagome buried her face in his chest. "B-but what if I do have something? It's like a death sentence."

"Kagome, it isn't. There are plenty of people living with HIV. And there's no guarentee you have it."

"I'd rather not know."

Sesshomaru placed his hands on her back. "Kagome, you must. Don't worry. I am sure you are fine."

Kagome crossed her arms. "Fine. Whatever." She growled, getting up from her seat and walking to the head desk. "Excuse me, what must I do for an HIV test?"

"Oh, come right this way." The woman took Kagome's hand and led her into a small room. "I'll take a small sample of blood, and then we'll check it." Taking out a needle, she dabbed Kagome's arm with alcohol and withdrew the blood. "Just wait five minutes, love."

As Kagome sat alone in the room, she began to think. -I am going to die. There is no doubt. I have slept with so many. I couldn't help my cravings. Kami, I tried to ignore them, but I couldn't. This is Naraku's fault. Kami, why me?- She jumped when the door creaks open.

"Ms. Higurashi?"

"Yes?"

SsSsSsSs

Kagome walked to the waiting room. She entered and placed her back against the wall, her eyes closed as she slid down to the floor.

Sango gasped. "Kagome, what happened?! Do you have it?"

Kagome grinned up at her. "My blood...It's strange, different from other blood. So they had to draw some about ten times before they found our that I don't have it."

"Thank Kami you don't have it! Are you okay though?"

"So much blood is gone, Sang. I feel...drunk." She closed her eyes again. "By the way, you're beautiful."

"Um, thanks. Wait, why can you see?"

Kagome shrugged. "I have no idea."

Nao shook his head. "They should be sued, taking so much of your blood. Shall I take you home?"

"No. I want to see Nobunaga." She stood up, pointing down the hall with a giggle. "Lead the way, Sango darling."

Sango smirked. "I can't wait to tell you how you act when you're drunk." She teased, showing her friend to Nobunaga's room. "Nobunaga, Kagome's here. Pardon her behavior, she just lost a lot of blood."

Kagome stared at Nobunaga, sobering up slightly. The sight of him, hooked up to soo many machines. It frightened and saddened her. "Nobunaga." She whispered, stroking his hair, "You look so ill."

"So you can see now?" He grinned. "That's good. I'm happy for you." Taking a deep breath, Nobunaga grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry. For leaving you, that is. I loved you. I've never stopped loving you. I just had to go. I knew what Naraku was doing to you, and I hated that you were being hurt that way and I couldn't protect you. I had to go."

"But...how did this happen to you?"

"I missed you so much, Kagome. This wench, she told me she could help me relieve my stress. So I just imagined she was you, weeks later, I passed out. When I woke up, I was in a hospital and they told me I had HIV."

Kagome laid her head on the bed beside his body, smiling weakly as his hands ran through her hair. "How could you be so careless, Nobunaga?"

He grinned up at her. "I'm sorry." Pausing briefly, he cleared his throat. "Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'm not going to live much longer and...before I do die, I want to ask you this. Will you marry me?"

SsSsSsSs

Kagome got out of the car, walking slowly towards the frontdoor. Her vision had left her again on the ride home. She sighed thoughfully, looking down when a hand grabbed her. "Hm?"

Sango looked at her friend curiously. "What did Nobunaga say? I mean, it was important, right? So what did he say, or ask you?"

"He asked me to marry him." She nearly rolled her eyes when she felt everyone freeze around her.

"And how'd he take it when you said no?" Sango frowned when Kagome didn't reply.

"You did say no, Kagome?" Sesshomaru questioned, not liking the look on her face.

Kagome shrugged. "No. I didn't. I told him I'd think about it."

His eyes narrowed. "Why would you say that? There is no way you are marrying him."

"If I wish to, I will, Sesshomaru." She snapped, folding her arms. "And it was his deathwish. I can't turn him down."

"Yes, you can. And you will."

"Says who?!"

"I say."

Kagome snorted. "As if I'd even think of letting you stop me, you jealous demon. Like I said, if I want to, I will!" She was about to storm into the house when he stood before her and stared down. Kami how Kagome hated the feeling of his angry eyes beaming down on her. "What?" She spat.

Sesshomaru continued to glare down at her for a moment. "You are seriously considering marrying that human?"

"Yes."

He glared harder. "Despite the way I feel for you?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I hardly realize how you feel, Sesshomaru. You're always so distant, so cold. I need to feel loved." She moved to walk around him, glaring when he grabbed her arm, "Release me."

"No. I will not allow you to marry some other."

"You will not allow me to do anything! Sesshomaru, you don't control me! I don't care how things are ran in your society, but in mine, women are independent! And I am fed up with your constant warnings of what I will and will not do! Got it?!"

"Woman, cease your yelling!" He snapped at her. "If you wish to be with This Sesshomaru, then you will follow my rules."

"Well maybe This Kagome doesn't wish to be with you! I'm confused enough, and I don't need you making it any worse!"

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red. How dare she deny him?! "Wench, do you know how lucky you are that I even take interest in a pathetic human such as yourself?!"

Kagome glared at him through ruby red eyes. "Oh, yes! I'm very lucky! Me, a mere, weakling of a human, being loved by you, a strong, immortal demon! I'm the luckiest woman alive!"

Sesshomaru snatched her necklace from his neck and threw it at her. "I am done, woman. You may marry your dying human. Or, better yet, my dear, return to Naraku."

"Fine. Maybe I will." She turned on her heels and entered the house.

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal, his hand shooting up to where his necklace had once been. He felt so empty. -What have I done? I shoun't have gotten so angry with her. You damn beast!-

BEAST- WHAT?! SHE HURT US! HOW DARE GOME SAY THOSE THINGS. I THOUGHT SHE LOVE US. YOU RIGHT. WE SHOULD NOT HAVE EVEN TRIED TO BE WITH HUMAN WENCH.

Sesshomaru sat on the porch as everyone entered the house quietly. -You are wrong. We must find a way to make her wish to be ours again. She is very much worth it. I am sure.-

BEAST- IF YOU SAY SO, IT MUST BE TRUE. COLD SESSHY NO APPROVE OF NO ONE, SO IF YOU APPROVE OF GOME, SHE VERY WORTH IT.

He grinned and looked toward the sky. "Kagome...we will be together again."

Kagome gently caressed teh necklace in her hands. "That Sesshomaru." Sighing, she put it around her neck and answered her phone. "Moshi, moshi."

"Higurashi Kagome?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

The nurse sighed softly. "I am Tanaka Rei, Nobunaga's nurse. He passed over to the other side ten minutes ago. I am sorry."

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. "N-no. I am. Thank you."

"He has some things for you. You may retrieve them tomorrow, if you wish."

"Of course. Thank you, and good night." She closed her phone, buried her face in her pillow, and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sango rushed to her friend's room. "Kag, are you alright?"

"He's dead, Sango! He's dead." She embraced her bestfriend as tight as she could. "Why?"

"Shh, Kag. It's okay." Sango patted the girl's back. "It'll be okay."

Kagome sobbed. "No. Everything is falling apart, Sang. Sesshomaru, Nobunaga, and Naraku is only making things worse. What do I do?"

"Just calm down and go to sleep. We'll go out tomorrow, have a day of fun, k? Don't worry, Kagome." She whispered to the now sleeping Kagome in her lap. "I just know you'll be okay."

SsSsSsSs

(((((Next day/At the Mall)))))

"Okay, so we'll split up and meet back here in two hours, right?" Inuyasha questioned, trying to make sure he had heard right.

"Yes." Inutaisho nodded.

"And who's going with Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged. "Kagome doesn't need an escort. She'll be back eventually."

Sango shook her head. "No way, Kags. The last time we let you go off on your own, you were found unconcious on the floor. What if something happens again?"

She simply waved her hand in dismissal, going off on her own. -It's not like I'm buying things anyway.- Walking around aimlessly for a few hours, she finally gave up and sat down, silently acknowledging the person sitting beside her.

"My darling Kagome." He drawled.

"Naraku." She mumbled softly.

"I take it you've missed me."

She shrugged. "I take it you're still delusional to think so."

Naraku chuckled, grabbing her chin and staring into her face. "You were told to return days ago."

"Yes. I was, wasn't I? But I didn't."

"Iie. You didn't. But I will not punish you. In fact, I'm rewarding you. Your birthday is in a couple of days. I've got gifts to blow anything that Tashio boy could ever give you out of the water."

"You don't have to worry about him, Naraku."

He nodding, sniffing her neck. "Hai. I'm sure. Still, my gifts will amaze you. I'm sure you'll wish to return to me."

Kagome's right brow lifted. "Is that so? I'll have to see then?"

"What has happened to my fiesty koi?"

"She's tired today, Naraku. Sorry." She replied sarcastically.

Naraku laughed, a low chuckle rising from his stomach. "Your sarcasm amuses me. Until your birthday, my love." Smirking, he planted his lips on hers then moved away.

Kagome sighed. "What time is it?"

"1:00."

"Okay, then." She stood and walked away from him, heading back to where she was supposed to be meeting her family.

"You're late." Sota glared at his younger sister.

Inuyasha sniffed. "And you wreak of Naraku."

"Yeah. So?"

"You were with him, then?"

"Oh my, Mr.Obvious. Nothing gets past you." She smirked, brushing past him.

Inuyasha couldn't hold back his growl. "What is your problem? The bastard rapes and beats you, and whenever he comes around, you sit in his presense and allow him to kiss and touch you. What the hell is that about?!"

Kagome hunched her shoulders gracefully. "I don't know, nor do I care. But I'd appreciate it if you stopped yelling that way." She headed out the door and to her car. "Kami, why must he be so annoying?"

"He's jealous." Naraku whispered in her ear.

"Leave me alone, Naraku."

"You left me before I was finished talking to you." He snagged her hands, pulling her close.

"Really?" She asked, trying to pull away. "I could have sworn you were."

Naraku smirked. "Iie. I wasn't, my darling." He leaned down to kiss her, pausing when he heard a voice calling him.

"Naraku!"

He turned his eyes from the struggling woman in his arms to the angry Nao running toward him. "Sorry, my mate. I must get going." He crushed his lips into hers, then vanished in a tornado of miasma, leaving Kagome on the ground coughing.

Nao looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?" He grabbed her hand, shocked when she snatched away.

"I'm fine." She replied, glaring at the ground. "I'm okay."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" Inutaisho asked as everyone crowded around her.

Kagome frowned. "I said that I was fine, alright? Just let it go." She stood up and got into the car. "Let's just go."

Sesshomaru sighed with frustration. "Kagome."

SsSsSsSs

"What time did you send Koga to retrieve Kagome?" Inutaisho asked his friend as he observed the room filled with people for Kagome.

Nao looked at his watch. "Ten minutes. Perhaps we should move the party to Kagome. Come." He instructed, leading everyone towards the dojo where they found Kagome and Koga.

SsSsSsSs

"Kagome, come on! Your dad sent me to get you ten minutes ago!" Koga barked at her, watching as she did a series of pull ups on the high bar in the dojo. "You're missing everything!"

"Ninety nine. One hundred." She swung around the bar with a grin. "Spar with me. If you win, I'll go. If you don't, I'll think about it."

"No way! Now come on before I cut the bar!" He retorted, holding up his sword.

Kagome stood on top of the bar, smirking down at him. "It's my offer. Take it, or leave it."

Koga groaned. "Kag-O-Me! You have five seconds!"

Jumping off the bar, Kagome snatched his sword. "Grab one, or I'm ramming this through your stomach!" She rushed at him, giggling when he blocked her blow with his own. "See, not so hard to fight a blind woman."

"Kagome, seriously, I don't want to hurt you."

"And you won't." She kicked him in the stomach, landing on her feet as he flipped backward and landed on his. "And I'll try not to hurt you too badly!"

"Kagome!" He blocked a series of quick blows. "What kind of human are you?!"

Kagome laughed, kicking his feet out from under him. "What kind of demon are you?"

He growled, running at her with his sword, a smiled on his face when she leapt off the wall crashed the side of her sword onto his head. "Ow, woman!"

"I knew your head was hollow, Koga-kun!" She leapt into the air.

Koga glared falsely, striking his sword at her. His eyes widened when the sword knicked her side. "Kagome!" He gasped, reaching to touch her side.

Kagome held him at bay, her sword at his throat. "Stop sparring and I will slit your throat. It's your decision."

"B-but you're bleeding."

She used a finger to wipe away some of the blood and wiped it on his lips. "I am aren't eyes."

Koga licked his lips and grinned. "Okay. As you wish." He lunged at her, wanting to cover his ears each time their swords met with a sharp pitched ring.

Kagome relished the look on Koga's face when he was pinned to the wall with her sword through his sleeve. "I win." Letting him down, she walked away with a haughty chuckle. "My my, Koga, beaten by a human. Such a humiliating defeat."

"I simply did not wish to hurt my woman."

"Right. Your woman." She wiped more blood and sweat from her bare stomach and flicked it at him. "I'll remember that."

Koga's sharp growl shocked Kagome. In only a second, he was next to her, arms around her waist and eyes red. "Be sure that you do." he mumbled huskily, kissing her neck.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed and he moved forward only to be blocked by his father. "He is touching her."

"Kagome will handle it, I'm sure." Inutaisho answered.

"Koga-kun." Kagome bit back a moan. "Snap out of it. We've got somewhere to be."

Though he hesitated, Koga returned to normal. "Fine." He backed away. "But the next time you tempt me, I will not change so easily."

Kagome giggled. "Oh, of course, dear. I wouldn't want to tempt you, would I?" She kissed him gently, rolling her eyes. "Let's go see what my dad has planned for this sucky eighteenth birthday." She grabbed his hand and her senses finally kicked in. "Oh, so they've simply been watching. Tsk tsk, spying, father?"

Nao chuckled nervously. "I was intrigued. Forgive me, love." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You are quite skilled. And I am proud that you id not give up when he knicked you."

"Thanks. So, allow me to get changed and heal my wound and I'll be back down in fifteen minutes at the most."

SsSsSsSs

The party had been raging for an hour when a knock came to the door. "I got it!" Feeling happy for the first time in days, Kagome left to get the door. "N-Naraku? 


	7. Chapter 7

Blind Not Ignorant

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 7

(Last time)

SsSsSsSs

The party had been raging for an hour when a knock came to the door. "I got it!" Feeling happy for the first time in days, Kagome left to get the door. "N-Naraku?"

(The present)

"Kagome." He led her outside.

Upon feeling the dirty hanyou's aura, Inutaisho, Nao, Sesshomaru, Sota, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku went to Kagome's aid, following the two outside. "Naraku, what possessed you to show your face here and why should we not kill you?"

Naraku simply ignored them as he hugged Kagome. "My Kagome, I never realized how horrible my life would be without you. I've never spent so much time without you since the day you came to live with me. And I never wish to feel it again, my love."

"Nara-" She began, only to be cut off by his finger which he pressed to her lips.

"My first of several birthday gifts. Allow me to give it to you. Close your eyes."

Kagome eyed him skeptically. "Why?"

He caressed her cheek. "I will not harm you. Believe me." When she did as told, Naraku lifted a hand, dragging out all of the miasma he had once placed inside her. "Your first gift is your sight. I am returning it to you, along with whatever memories you have yet to uncover."

Kagome opened her eyes and stared at him. This was the first time in years that she had seen Naraku and she wanted to cry. -H-how could something so beautiful be so, so evil?- She closed her eyes again, lifting a hand to cradle his cheek.

"Kagome," He whispered, "Do I appear evil to you?"

"No." She whimpered.

"Because I am not. I am a male in love, one who is willing to do anything to be with the woman he loves. I did not even know that I could love until you."

"And I did not know I could hate until you killed my son."

"Your other gift is a pair." He nuzzled her neck. "You may come out now!" He shouted, the command directed toward his car.

A raven haired woman got out of the vehicle, holding a newborn child to her chest. His hair was completely onyx, with a brilliant luster. And his eyes were cracked slightly, revealing crimson orbs. The woman grinned at the people before her.

"Kiyoko?" Nao whispered.

"Mom." Kagome and Sota whispered simultaneously. Kagome grinned at Naraku. "Y-you brought my mom back?"

"I did." He grinned back, allowing her to tear from his arms and rush to her mother.

Kagome cuddled her mom, tears of joy in her eyes as Sota and Nao joined her. "Mom!"

"Kagome, Sota. My children, you've grown so much. And Nao, my sweet husband, how I've missed you." She kissed her husband. "Tai, Inu, Sess. My, it's been so long."

"So long." Inutaisho repeated with a teary blink of the eyes.

Kagome looked at the baby in her mother's arms. "Who's the kid?"

Kiyoko smiled. "Your son."

"M-my son?" She sputtered, turning to Naraku. "You killed him. Sango and Miroku said so. And so did the doctors."

"I told the doctors to tell all that he was dead, when actually, I had your mother simulate a false womb around him until he was fully developed."

"Oh!" Kagome launched herself into his arms, laughing happily as he whirled her around. "I can't believe it! I hated you for that! Why didn't you tell me!"

Naraku smiled. His love! She was in his arms willingly! "I wished to surprise you."

Kagome stoped laughing for a moment, realizing just who's arms she was in. "What was I thinking?" She pushed away, taking a few steps back. "Naraku, how could you do this? Don't you understand? Today was the day I was to kill you."

"And yet you can't? Why do you think that is? Kagome, you care about me. I can love you like no other male could ever wish to. I can protect you. Tell me, how many times have you crept into my bed at night looking for comfort?"

"I..."

"How many times did you openly cry to me because you were injured by demons who thought you were a freak because you are a powerful miko?"

"I..."

Naraku advanced toward her. "How many things have you begged me to teach you? Swimming. Fighting. Strengthening your senses more than you already had so that when you concentrate, your power is that of a hanyou. I've done those things for you, Kagome. I've given you a son, whom though you don't know, you love very much."

Kagome shook her head. "That doesn't mean that I care. You are nothing. You do nothing."

"Honestly?" He smirked, suddenly appearing behind her. "What is your average amount of orgasms a night, Kagome." His smirk grew when she cringed. "Yes, at least three a night. What other man has made you feel the way I do, huh?" Naraku wrapped an arm around her waist, churning against her as he suckled her neck. "I am your eveything!" He released her, watching as she fell to her knees and gasped for air. He walked to stand before her, kneeling. "Tell me that I lie, koi."

Angry with him, Kagome's body pulsed. Her once closed eyes bursted open, revealing multicolored eyes. She snarled at him menacingly, bearing newfound fangs as a newly clawed hand snapped out to grasp his neck. "You do not lie, KOI." She spat the pet name. "I've never felt the way you make me feel. No man has succeeded in exciting me the way that I know you can." She gave a forced groan, before growling, "And you will never know how much that disgusts me." She slammed him to the ground, straddling his chest as she continued to cut off his air passage and prowl like a hunting dog. "I want to vomit just thinking about the fact that my body reacts to you the way it does. I admit, I often grow aroused when you touch me, and I hate that so much that my head aches. The tear and blood shed you cause me would lead one to believe that I would despise your touch, and yet, I don't. I'm so fucking screwed up in the head!" She snarled, lowering her face to his, "I actually enjoy it some nights!" She laughed bitterly. "Isn't that hilarious?!"

Naraku stared up at her blankly. -My Kagome, you look even more beautiful when enraged.-

"Do you want to know why I turned to you for comfort and knowledge?! It was because I had no one else but you, you pathetic excuse for a demon! How dare you even claim to love me?! You do not even know what love is! You lust after me, you sick bastard! All you want from me is sex!"

"That is false. We've had plenty of conversations."

Kagome blinked. "You are right. We have. But love is no oneway street. Two people must feel said emotion for it to even be considered true love. And I certainly do not love you. If it weren't for the fact that I almost have an inability to hate, I would loathe you for all you are worth which isn't much."

"So will you kill me now? And join me in hell, my dear?" He asked, his tongue darting out to lick her wrist.

"No. I will not."

"And why not." He asked smugly.

Kagome shook her head. "Not for the reasons you think. My son should not go without his father because he is a slimeball. And besides that, you have at least attempted to make ammends. Because I have the annoying habit of being merciful, your life is safe...for now. But you are still mine. When I decide, your miserable life will come to a horrible end, understood?"

He smirked at her. "Indubitably."

She nodded at him and rose to her feet, helping him up. "And perhaps I do care for you, just not the way you wish I did." She turned her back to him. "You may go. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright." He hugged her from behind before taking off.

When he left, Kagome frowned. "So what's with my transformation?"

Nao thought for a minute. "When you and Sota were born, i had Tai perform a blood ceremony. A small amount of his blood runs within you, and when too angry, that side of you will come out."

"Oh." She smiled down at her claws. "So I can actually cut things with these?!"

"Yes."

"Awesome! Can I use my claws to cut my cake?" She asked eagerly. "Oh, please, daddy." She begged, holding his hand.

Nao gave her a sweet eskimo kiss. "Of course. You should know that I can't deny you. By the way, darling, you handled that beautifully." Wrapping an arm around her and another around his wife, he re entered the house. "Everyone, it is time for cake!" He left to the kitchen, returning with a large chocolate cake with Kagome's name and eighteen candles placed carefully on it. Cutting off the lights, he said, "Make a wish, and blow out the candles, princess."

Kagome held her son away from the flames, smiling as his eyes danced with the fire. -What to wish for? What to wish for?- As a wish popped into her mind, Kagome handed her son to her mother, took a deep breath, and blew out the candles. -A wish only comes true when you work for it.- As soon as the were out, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and locked lips with him.

Sesshomaru stared down at her in the dark, not entirely kissing back. He continued to gaze at her when the lights returned and she backed away.

"Shomaru, I was thinking. I overreacted before. You were right. And all I wish for, is to be with you." She explained herself softly. "So, what do you say?"

"I have nothing to say." Sesshomaru wanted to smirk when she lowered her azure eyes. Instead, he locked his arms around her waist, pressing his lips to hers and ignoring the cheers. "It rather depends. Higurashi-sans, father, will you allow me to court Kagome?"

Nao looked to his wife and son, then to his bestfriend before they all replied replied, "Of course."

Sesshomaru smiled softly at Kagome. "Then I shall court you, my dear."

Kagome giggled kissing him again and fishing her necklace from her pocket and holding it out to him. "So then, you'll take it back?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru took the necklace and put it on, nuzzling the top of her head. "Thank you."

SsSsSsSs

(((((Months later))))))

"Koharu!" Kagome shouted to her son. "Get back here!" She giggled as she chased the naked five month old. "Kami, if you were a human baby, you wouldn't even be able to walk! You bath isn't over yet!"

"No!" Koharu laughed, running to where his grandparent's stood in the doorway. "Tai-papa! Inu! Agh, Sess!" He wrapped his arms around Sesshomaru's leg.

"Koharu!" Kagome rushed around the corner, bumping into Sota who had been running from the other end of the hall. "Sheesh, So! Why don't you watch where you're going?!"

Sota growled. "Why don't ya watch wher you're going?! Your senses are more developed than mine anyways!"

Kagome kicked him and stood, extending a hand to help him up. "Whatever, where's your naked nephew?" She jumped when two arms encircled her waist.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Clinging to my leg as though it were a lifeline."

"Sesshy!" She whirled around and kissed him. "I've missed you so much. It's been months."

"I know, and I am terribly sorry, dear."

Kagome grinned, releasing him to run to Inuyasha. "Hi, Inu! Did ya miss me?!"

Inuyasha smiled, hugging her despite his brother's growl and glare. "As always."

"And Tai-papa, you're more hansome than the last time I saw you."

"Why thank you, my sweet Kagome."

She knelt to pry Koharu from Sesshomaru's leg. "Haru, let go now."

He shook his head. "Mm mm."

"Good boys who take their baths get extra pocky."

"Pocky!" He rejoiced, grabbing her hand and trying to drag her to the bathroom.

After bathing her som, Kagome carried him to her father's study where everyone sat. "Haru, show grandpa how clean you are."

Koharu ran to his granfather. "I smell like mommies fave flowers!"

Nao chuckled. "That you do, my boy. That you do." He cleared his throat, turning to his daughter who was about to leave the room. "Kagome? Where are you going?"

"I was going to Miroku's. Sang and I are going to make sure he doesn't touch his strippers inappropriately at his bachelor's party."

"But your courted male just got here."

Kagome nodded. "Sesshy, can I go then?"

"Actually dear, Sesshomaru said he had some news for us all."

"Oh." Kagome nodded once again, sitting in a chair. "I'm all ears, Maru."

"I have bought a home for myself, and I was hoping for you to join me in it."

Kagome cocked a brow at him. "I don't know, Maru. Isn't that for married people?"

Sesshomaru acknowledged the question with a brief nod. "I considered that. Which is why," He knelt before her, holding up a ring he had taken from his pocket, "today, I ask for your hand in marriage, and your neck in mating."

Kagome stared down at him in shock, glancing to Inutaisho for assurance that he was actually asking, then bact to Sesshomaru. "And you are, serious about this?"

"Yes. I have loved you for quite some time, Kagome. My beast and I have never agreed upon a woman, and yet we have on you. I wish to have you for all eternity."

"Really?" Kagome chocked out, berating herself for her tears. "Oh, Maru, that means so much coming from an ice prince like you." She giggled, nodding at him. "Of course. Nothing could make me happier. And Haru would love it, wouldn't you, Haru?"

Koharu nodded furiously. "You be with Sess! You be happy!"

Sesshomaru couldn't stop smiling as he slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her lips. "Do you still wish to go?"

"Are you kidding me?! No way! You have to show me the house!" She snatched up her son and grinned. "Come on, Maru! We've gotta see."

"We can not bring, Koharu." Sesshomaru ruffled the little boy's hair.

"Why not?"

"The mating process will take three days."

Kagome pouted. "I can't stay away from my son, Sesshomaru, not for that long."

Sesshomaru tilted her face to look at him. "You will be far to busy to even think of it, and the sooner we start," He gave a sorrowful sigh, "the sooner we will finish."

Kagome sighed, nuzzling her son. "You mind not seeing mommy for a while, Haru?"

"If mommy come back with Sess, it okay."

Reluctantly, Kagome handed her son to her mother. "So, I guess we'll be back in three days, then." She took Sesshomaru's hand, dragging him from the room.

SsSsSsSs

Sesshomaru nuzzled Kagome as he carried her into the Higurashi house three days later. Sniffing, he headed to the kitchen where Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Nao, Kiyoko, and Sota resided.

Kiyoko smiled brightly at her squealing daughter. "My, Kagome, you look gorgeous."

Kagome showed a fang beared grin. Now, she had permanent claws. Her ebony hair reached the back of her calves. A soft white crescent sat regally on her head and black stripes ran across her cheeks and eyes lids. "Thanks, mom."

"So, what is Sesshomaru doing carrying you?" Inuyasha asked with an elevated brow.

"Oh, well," Kagome blushed. "Your baka brother put my legs out of commission." She elbowed her mate who in return chuckled and licked the mark on her neck.

Sesshomaru purred. "Forgive me. I could not help myself." He looked down when he felt a familiar clamp on his leg. "Koharu." He greeted, patting the spiderling on the head.

Koharu squealed. "I missed you both!" There was no male he admired more than Sesshomaru...well, and his father. "Momma, papa called!"

"Did he?" Kagome smiled at her energized son.

"Yeah! He said call him when you got home!"

Nodding, Kagome requested Sesshomaru to put her down and took out her cell, dialing Naraku. The phone rang twice before Naraku answered with a smooth, "Hello?"

Kagome shook her head at his tone. "Naraku."

"My darling Kagome, where have you been? I've been calling."

"I know. Haru told me. What is it?"

Naraku smirked. "Straight to business as always, love. Well, your envelope is here from Kyoto University."

Kagome's eyes brightened immediately, the same vibrant color as the sun at noon. "You're lying!"

"I rarely lie to you, darling. As of late, anyway."

"Did you open it?"

"No. I'm waiting for you."

Kagome grinned. "I'll be right over, k?"

Naraku nodded. "Of course. I'll be waiting."

Hanging up the phone, Kagome kissed Sesshomaru's cheek. "I gotta go to Naraku's."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise." She got out of her chair, instantly falling to her knees. "Kuso! Kami, I hate you, Sesshomaru."

He laughed softly, helping her up. "Of course you do, darling. Shall I drive you?"

Kagome shook her head. "No." She backed away from him, mentally yelling at her legs to stay strong. "I'll drive. I want it to be a total surprise to everyone." Scooping up her son, she tickled him. "Wanna come with so you can see Papa?"

"Yeah! Papa!" He waved at Sesshomaru. "Bye, Sess-papa!"

"Goodbye, Koharu." He nodded, taking his seat.

It wasn't an hour later that Kagome came running into the house with Koharu, both cheering at the top of their lungs. "Kyo U! Kyo U!" Kagome plopped into her father's lap as he sat in the living room. "Hey, everyone, come to the livingroom! I have an annoucement!" SHe waited until everyone had gathered, before saying proudly. "Guess who just got a full scholorship to Kyoto University."

Sota tapped his chin. "It couldn't be you. You don't have an intelligent braincell in your body."

"Ha ha, So. But little people such as yourself, can not verbally injure a soon to be student of the second best school in Japan."

Inutaisho patted her head affectionately. "Well, girl-pup, I am very proud of you."

"We all are." Kiyoko added, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Well, aren't you going to congradulate me, Sessh?" Kagome mocked. "I have to send them a letter telling them that I'll be attending by tomorrow."

He stared at her blankly. "And I suppose that is also the deadline for telling them that you will not be going."

She frowned. "What? Why wouldn't I go?"

"Because your mate forbids it."

Kagome glared at him through narrow eyes. "And why would he do something ignorant like that?"

"Because I will not allow my mat to live over 300 miles from where I, myself, reside."

"You can't control me."

"On the contrary, dear. As your alpha male and mate, I have full athority over you."

Kagome's lip quivered. "Tai-papa, say something to him."

Inutaish gazed at his son. "Sesshomaru, you can't be serious. You can't honestly be considering making such a decision as to forbid her from her dream, son. Tell me, are you?"

"No. I am not. I have made the decision, not considered it. And I will hear no more on the topic. Kagome, you will write a letter explaining to them that you will not be attending. Understood?" He asked, sitting on the couch and staring at the tv so as to not have to see her pained eyes.

"Understood." She repeated softly, getting up from her father's lap when Sesshomaru beckoned her to sit near him. She tried not to tremble as he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. After an hour, she began to feel drowsy.

Noticing this, Sesshomaru sighed against the sensitive skin his mouth was against and whispered, "Would you like to return home to rest?" When Kagome nodded, he placed the already sleeping Koharu into her arms. "We will be leaving now."

The second they were gone, Kiyoko turned to her friend. "Tai, what is wrong with him!? How dare he do that to my daughter!?"

"Kiyo, calm down. Sesshomaru," he hesitated, "knows what he's doing. I'm pretty sure."

"He's crushing her spirit! She didn't even fight it!"

"She is maturing. She knows that it is inevitable that he will get his way according to mating rules and principles."

Kiyoko huffed angrily. "I would have never agreed had I known he'd upset her in such a way."

Nao encased his wife in his arms, attempting to calm her. "Sesshomaru loves her, dear. I notice the look in his eyes. He will either come to his senses or he'll find a way to make her happy and still get his way. Just be patient."

"My baby, Nao, she was in pain. Didn't you feel her aura and see her eyes?"

"I did. But she'll be fine. Our daughter is strong. Have faith."

"Fine. But if she comes to me in tears, my little Sesshy is in for one heck of a punishment."

SsSsSsSs

After sitting Koharu in his bed, Sesshomaru followed Kagome into their bedroom. "I am going to take a shower. Would you like to join me?"

"No. I'm fine." She replied weakly, sinking into bed. The second she heard him leave, she allowed her tears to rush forth. She felt so hurt. Sesshomaru was supposed to love her, do anything to see her happy and smiling. Why was he doing this to her?!

Sesshomaru stepped into the shower, allowing the water to beat on him from all directions. Kami, how happy he was to have a shower where water bursted from every wall. He lathered his body with soap, wishing his Kagome had joined so that he could lather her body in the same manner.

He didn't understand. Why was she so upset? It was simply school. She wouldn't need it. He'd provide for her for the rest of her life, and any pups that were to come. She'd never have to lft a finger. What woman would rather learn instead of shop.

But this was Kagome, and he loved her because she was different, independent. She craved knowledge. She wanted to be every male's equal. And her fiesty defiance turned him on more than anything else. She wasn't jus tsome pretty face and delectable body, she was a companion, one he hated to think of sad. He'd have to find a way to cheer her up without releasing her.

Rinsing his body and hair, he stepped out and dried off, not bothering to put on clothes before sliding into the bed behind his mate. A strange pain racked down his spine when he saw a tear roll down her pale cheek. "Stop. Cease your tears. Please, mate." He pled, his face in her hair. It wasn't that his back pain was too unbearable. Nor was it that the scent of her tears burned, though it did. His heart ached in a more painful way than he could ever imagine. "Please, cease your sobbing."

Kagome stiffled her tears, gradually slowing them to a complete stop. She wiped her face. "I am sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for." He whispered, freeing her body of clothing then pressing her against him. "Why do you cry?"

"It's nothing."

He sighed, content with her aroma. "Do not lie to your mate, my love. Why do you cry simply because I deny your leaving me? Do you wish to be away that badly?"

Kagome shook her head numbly. "No." Her voice cracked. "I want to go to school. I have plans, Sess. I want the experience."

"Why do you not go to Tokyo University?"

"Because I got my scholarship from Kyoto. They requested me, Sesshomaru. And it's not beause of who I am, it's because of what I can do. When I asked to attened Tokyo Uni, they agreed because they thought my father would endorse the school. I don't want that."

Sesshomaru nodded. "And going will make you happy?"

"Very."

"Then," He intertwined their legs, molding her form into his, "I better search for homes in Kyoto."

Kagome's eyes brightened as she looked up at him. "Really?!"

"Really. I can not stand to see such a lovely face be stained with tears." He kissed her neck heatedly. "But in return, you must give me something." He grinded against her.

"And what's that?"

Sesshomaru kissed his mate passionately. "I want your all. I want to hear my name shouted to the heavens. Baby," he began, "I wish to taste your want- no, your need- on your lips and body. Could you fulfill my wishes?" While waiting for an answer, he left a trail of kisses down the valley between her breast.

Kagome shuddered with pleasure. "Of course." -Hopefully, you can beat Naraku's record.- 


	8. Chapter 8

Blind Not Ignorant

By: Inuyasha4ev

Chapter 8

THE EPILOGUE

"Houshi Miroku." The dean announced, grinning widely as the lech headed up onto the stage. "You graduated at the third highest position this year and in years. Thank you for attending Kyoto University."

The lech grinned, accepting his diploma. It had been six years, leaving him 25, and as perverted as ever. He wrapped his arms around the woman, groping her behind. "No, thank you for allowing me." The slap that followed resounded in the building followed by laughter. He chuckled, stroking his thin mustach as he strolled down the stairs, his wide eyes turning to watch the female who was to follow him.

"Houshi Sango. You have graduated at the second highest position. I thank you for attending, and I wish you good luck on your marital journey with the perverted Miroku." Laughing, the dean embraced the younger woman who giggled and replied,

"I pray that your luck assists me, Tsubaki-sensei." Sango ran down to her husband, tossing her arms around him as they switched the tassles on their caps.

The dean, now known as Tsubaki-sensei, grinned, turning to the audience. "Our next graduate is well known throught the campus. Teachers adore her, as do students. Males fawn over her. She has graduated with the highest GPA in years. She's our valedictorian, Higurashi Kagome!" She turned to her young prodigy, unable to stop smiling as she heard the roaring in the stadium.

Kagome smiled as she took her diploma, grinned, and embraced her teacher with a light kiss to the cheek. "Thank you, Tsubaki-sensei." She turned to the crowd and waited for everyone to quiet down. Once all was silent, she began her speech, "Staff member, students, visitors, family, and friends, I thank you for attending such a worthy occasion. I have never seen any people work so hard as I noticed my classmates and friends doing." She took a deep breath. "Generally, valedictorians like to drawl on and on about many unimportant things, but I, as most of you know, am not the general. I am original, so bare with me. Life is original. No two people's lives are exactly the same. Where as some live fairly wonderful lives, others live lives that are full of pain and struggle. Though I myself admit that my life has been nowhere near perfect, I will not complain about it. I've come to deal with my pain, the pain that I often felt that I'd have to deal with alone. Remember, you are never alone. Whether you find your comfort in a pet, a parent, a friend, or a rather annoying spouse," Kagome winked at her mate, "you can find peace, security, and contentment. Even within someone you think you may hate." Kagome indirectly acknowledged Naraku. She hesitated, thinking for a second. "I've been thinking. Or shall I say wonder, why I wanted to attend college so badly. A part of me only wished for the experience. The parties." She paused for cheering. "Not to mention the guys. But that was immediately cut out when I sealed the lifelong deal with my mate." She smirked. "And then, I began to think that perhaps I only wanted to go to college to be with my friends. But that wasn't the case either. I want to use my degrees to help people, hence my psychology degree. I wish to work with children especially, the very reason for my two other degrees, though not my last, Child Pyschology and a Bachelor's Degree to teach. As a child, I found myself..." She hesitated, gnawing on her lip, "blinded by an unknown source. The feelings I felt..." She tried her best to hold back her tears, "back then, I never wish for any child to feel. For I know that not every child will be blessed enough to have their sight returned as I have. I want to be there for them when they feel that they can turn to no other. I, myself, have three children already, and I know how kids don't talk to their parents about certain things. Well... I don't know first hand, I'm easy to talk to." She paused again for laughed. "But I've seen them run to me instead of their fathers." Kagome grinned. "I simply wish for them to know that keeping their emotions bottled up within will not help them, and that there is help. So, to conclude, I give my thanks to Tsubaki-sensei as well as my other senseis for helping me through out these long, stressful, tiring years of juggling between college, children, family, friends, and a stubborn, greedy mate and husband. I'd like to thank my children for forcing me to get up at four in teh morning to prepare for school. Koharu, Setsuko, and Seiji, mommy loves you." She laughed softly. "I thank my parents, Higurashi Nao and Kiyoko for placing me in this world and doing all that they could to make me happy. Takahashi Inutaisho, or as I call my beloved godfather, Tai-papa for also being there. My elder brother Sota for loving me the way that he does, and my best friends, short tempered Takahashi Inuyasha, lecherous Houshi Miroku, and man stealing Houshi Sango." She grinned. "I wanted him so badly Sang, but you took my Roku-kun away."

Miroku grinned broadly, about to run to Kagome until Sango caught him by the collar on his gown. "Sorry, Kagome, he's mine."

Kagome sighed. "Ah well. I still have my gorgeous mate, Takahashi Sesshomaru, whom irritates me often, whether it's complaining that I'm not spending enough time with him, doing this to me, " she pointed to her protruding stomach, "or being too darn sexy for women to look away. But luckily, he's smart enough to know to keep his eyes on me." She giggled. "And last but not least, for some reason, I feel that I should thank Onigumo Naraku. If it weren't for him, I suppose I wouldn't be as strongwilled as I am now." Sighing contenly, Kagome said, "I suppose my speech has come to an end. So with these final words, I bid you good day," She gasped suddenly, her eyes widening, "Tsubaki-sensei, would you cause an ambulance because my water just broke?" She asked with a nervous smile directed to the older woman.

Tsubaki jumped, thrilled. "Oh! Of course, Kagome!"

"Kagome." Sesshomaru mumbled, getting up and rushing to the cringing woman, "Love, are you alright?" He asked, sniffing lightly.

"I'm in pain, Sess." She whispered back, burying her face in his neck. "The baby is nearly a month late. What if something happens?"

"You'll be fine. I promise you. Perfectly fine." He growled when his mate howled in pain. Lifting her bridle style, he snapped, "Where is the ambulance?!"

Tsubaki tried to run to Sesshomaru through the ruckus and confusion as people began to panic and race around. Suddenly, she was bumped and fell to the ground unconcious.

Kagome whimpered after sitting through the pain for fifteen minutes. "Sess, it's coming. She won't wait any longer. I can feel our girl pup. She's ready. I can't give birth hear." She panicked.

"You can." He stroked her head. "Come, I'll take you to a more secluded room and we will find out what to do." He carried her out, calling for his family to fallow him. Once they were alone in a closed room, he sat on the carpeted floor, holding Kagome between his legs. "Kiyoko, you have birthed a baby, correct?"

"Of course, Sesshomaru. I can help my baby. Hold in there, Kagome." She removed Kagome's gown and raised the dress she had worn beneath it. "Okay, love, when I say push, push, baby."

Kagome nodded. "O-okay, momma."

"Okay, take some deep breaths...push."

Squeezing Sesshomaru's hand, Kagome cried out, "Aaaaaaaagh!!"

"Push!"

"Aaaaagh!"

"I see a head, Kagome. Stay strong, baby. Push!"

Kagome gasped for air. "Aaaagh!"

"One more time."

"Please. Momma, I can't." She shook her head. "I just can't do it."

"Kagome, come now. Push again. Just once more. Push!"

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!" Kagome screamed, loud and long, crushing Sesshomaru's hand.

Sesshomaru leaned over his mate to cut the umbilical cord, watching as everyone left to follow Kiyoko who would wash the pup. "You did well, Kagome." Upon feeling his matting mark sizzle, he looked down to find her scarcely breathing. "Kagome..."

"I couldn't..." Kagome rasped. "I couldn't push more, Sess...It hurt."

He frowned. "But you're fine now...Right, mate?"

Kagome smiled softly, her chest hardly rising or falling. "Hn." All movement within her ceased.

Sesshomaru winced as his mating mark told him what had become of his mate. "No." He whispered, hugging her close. "No. I will not accept this. Wake up." When he didn't move, he should his head furiously. "Wake up, Kagome!"

Hearing the outburst, the adults rushed back to the room, beating on the door. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong?"

"She won't wake up. She won't breathe. Why the hell won't she breathe?" He asked softly, angry with himself.

Koharu looked to his younger half siblings. The twins look as on edge as he did. "Setsuko, Seiji, do you feel that?"

Seiji nodded. "There's something wrong with momma." He grabbed his sister's hand as well as his elder brothers and they ran towards their mother's scent. Reaching the room where their mother was, he sniffed, eyes watering. "Mommy!" He kicked the door. "Let me see my mommy!"

Koharu and Setsuko did the same. "Let us see her! Daddy/Sess-papa!"

Inutaisho sniffed, not believing what he smelled. "Move." He boomed, watchng everyone clear the way before he kicked the door open, revealing Sesshomaru.

He was smiling down at his mate, tears of pain running down his cheeks as he cradled her to him. "The irony of it all. I allowed my beast to talk me into mating a human, and she has died, as they all do." He stroked her face. "And she's as beautiful a radiant as before, only colder. Much colder. Gome...why have you left me?!" He asked angrily, crushing her even closer to him.

Inutaisho dropped to his knees. His nose had been right. No, it could've been. Kagome couldn't die. She was mated to Sesshomaru. She was like a demon...but she wasn't one. She was still only a human. His god daughter, his sweet Kagome, was gone. "It can't be, Sesshomaru."

"It is. She left me. And it is my fault for pupping her so often."

Kiyoko wanted to tell him that it wasn't his fault, that it was just Kagome's time. But when she opened her mouth, all that came out was a wail of a sob as she buried her face in her shocked husband's chest.

"Momma!" The children ran to her, hugging her limp. "Mommy, you can't go. We need you. You're sposed to be here forever."

Sota looked down at the pup in his arm. Her eyes were wide and full of tears as she reached out to Kagome. "Y-y-you c-can't go to K-Kag, right now."

"Ayn!" She cried, reaching for her mother.

"Father...the tensaiga?" Sesshomaru asked hopefully.

"Does not work on beings with spiritual powers as strong as Kagome's."

Sesshomaru couldn't bare to think of a future without her. "You will awaken for me." Sesshomaru whispered, kissing her softly. "You will awaken soon."

"Ayn!" The newborn cried, reaching for her mom. "Ayn!"

Sota sighed. "I should at least allow you to touch her." He sat down near Kagome, holding out the small pup.

"Ayn!" The pup cried happily, placing her hands on her mothers chest and jumping from Sota's arms, attaching herself to her mother.

"Come now, girl pup. You can't just lay on her." Sota told the small girl, trying to take her back, only to be rejected by Kagome's barrier. "She can't make an barrier...can she?"

The girl pup squealed with happiness when she felt her mother's chest rising under her. "Ayn!"

Kagome opened her mouth. "Try to take my girl pup away from me again, Sota, and I'll make another."

"Gome!" He grinned. "I thought! No! I know you were! How?!"

Kagome winced, turning in her mate's arms. "Girl pup. Aura mix with small amount of mine left. Still tired. Go away. Too much light. And room reeks of tears. Shame on you people, thinking I am weak."

Sesshomaru smiled down at her. "You gave us a worry."

"Really?" She laughed musically, but softly. "Then shame on you more for worrying. Were I completely dead, I'd be angry with you for that. I'd come back to haunt you all."

"And I would love that." Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her. "Do not dare to leave me again, Takahashi Kagome."

"I'll try not to, Takahashi Sesshomau." She grinned, drifting back off to sleep. 


End file.
